


Touchstone (ChineseTranslation)

by lzqsk



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: 九月到了，Finch却……不见了。一件几乎让历史重演的案子，带来了出乎意料的剖白。





	Touchstone (ChineseTranslation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Touchstone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239260) by [KRyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRyn/pseuds/KRyn). 



 

**试金石**

 

 

Title: Touchstone

Author: KRyn（<http://archiveofourown.org/users/KRyn/profile> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: Person of Interest (TV)

Pairing: Harold Finch/John Reese

Rating: R

 

 **Summary** **：**

_It was September, and Finch was...off._

A case that nearly has history repeating itself ends in conflict, setting the stage for unexpected revelations.

See notes for spoilers.

 

 **A/N** **：**

I took liberties with the time-frame for the end of Season 2 a bit to make this work, as the anniversary of the Libertas Ferry Bombing where Nathan Ingram was killed happened Sept. 26, 2010. Pretend the summer hiatus fell after "In Extremis" (2-20), and that "Zero Day" (2-21) and "God Mode" (2-22) took place after this story and you'll be fine.:)

Spoilers through Season 2. Not beta'd, so any mistakes are mine. Some language issues that might be inappropriate for the younger set, but not many. M/M relationships inferred/implied, but nothing explicit, so this is rated Mature.

 

 

原文地址：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/2239260>

 

授权：

If you'd like to translate this, you have my permission. Please include the acknowledgments and credits at the end for all of the quotes, too.

 

 

**摘要：**

_九月到了，Finch_ _却……不见了。_

一件几乎让历史重演的案子，带来了出乎意料的剖白。

 

 **A/N** **：**

S2结尾的时间线我自己发挥了一下，把Nathan罹难的码头爆炸案设定在2010年9月26日。假装2x20~2x22发生在这篇文的故事之后，那样读起来会好些。

涉及S2整个剧透。没有Beta，错误全是我的。有少部分语言内容不适合年轻读者。男同性恋关系，没有露骨描写，所以标记为R。

 

 

**某鱼注：**

 

就连亲一下都没有，也没有拉小手，所以想看工口的读者可以关闭页面了。作者标注的R纯粹是因为基情，而不是滚床单

 

Fusco永远是看得最清楚的那个人，给豆豆点赞！

 

尖酸刻薄的Finch，怒发冲冠的Reese，以及争吵，还有不可避免的各种虐心，尤其是虐Finch。不喜勿入

 

本文可以有两个副标题：漫长的自白，或者是，暗恋最凄苦。

嗯，译者没刷完文就已经哭成狗

 

虽然作者没有标注，但Nathan也是超级重要的人物，太重要了……

 

以上，剧透得差不多了。再一次，不喜勿入

 

本文引用22处，所有的引用都保留原文，并且在最后列出详细内容。

译者才疏学浅，有些引用连中译版的标题都没查到，有些则是大部头里面的一两句，再去查通行译本实在工程浩大，所以就统统自己翻译了，必然存在各种疏漏。如果哪位知道通行的中译版，请一定不要两相对比

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

 

 **===== Touchstone** **试金石 =====**

 

 

**********************************************

 

_……时间并未消逝……而是轮回往返……_

（ _time was not passing...it was turning in a circle_ ）

 

**********************************************

 

 

九月到了，Finch却……不见了。

 

一开始没有任何异常。

 

九月初，他们在处理一些号码的时候，Harold表现得有点尖刻，而且忙起来几乎是在玩儿命。

 

他的调查资料完美无缺，他的能力足以轻松攻破防火墙，他的手指飞速在键盘上起舞，他的衣着一如往常奢华光鲜，他的声音在耳机里沉稳冷静。

 

但第一周结束的时候，他平时微跛的脚步中掺上了一丝沉重；他通常犀利的语调边缘也长出了一点点柔软。

 

第二周着实心烦意乱。当Harold的目光盯着远处：反应时间有微小的滞后——就好像一台电脑跑着太多程序却内存不足；坐立难安，他经常丢下监视器，在书堆之间游荡，偶尔停下来，轻轻抚摸随便哪本书的书脊，或者小题大做地把一摞杂志重新摆正。

 

第三周起始的时候，急躁情绪慢慢崭露头角。Finch的偏执症陡然爆发。他比之前更加遮遮掩掩，平日的镇定被一惊一乍所取代，Reese从来没在老板身上见到过这种情况。尖酸刻薄回到了Harold不留情面的言语讽刺之中，相当锋锐，几乎伤人，就连Bear也让他觉得不耐烦。他曾经对Reese能力的深信不疑如今仿佛凭空蒸发；Finch开始对John做出的每个评估每个决定冷眼以对，争论不休，甚至再三质疑。

 

Reese把这些绝大部分归责于缺乏睡眠，还有对他们未来处境的毫无把握，但这依旧令人精疲力竭。病毒的倒计时一分一秒接近，机器的反复无常同样相当值得担忧，现在只是偶尔才吐出号码，Finch也要花费很长时间在工作台，而且他还不说自己在做什么。

 

图书馆，曾经是温暖的避难所，是安静相伴的源头，如今却让John倏然觉得自己好像是个无端的闯入者。他是多余的，更是被狠狠拒绝的。从书架上拿下一本书就让他得到惊骇的怒视，然后书本被大力从他手中抽走，精确地摆回原位。他那些关于“亵渎宗教圣地”的调笑现在只会被看做“打哪来的回哪儿去”的暗示，冷漠的目光，然后那人转身就走。

 

那是他再一次和Finch取得联系的两天之前。四十八小时里，John始终在关心和愤怒之间摇摆不定。他以为他们早就超过了单纯雇主/员工的关系。这真的很让人受伤。

 

当机器终于给出了号码，John总算舒了一口气，想着工作或许会让他们重新回归正轨。Marvin Jacobs是个五十来岁的建筑检查员（building inspector），受雇于市政府。他的妻子十四年前由于难产离世。他独自抚养女儿长大，悲剧的是三个月前女儿也自杀身亡。小姑娘用药过量，留下个字条，说自己没法承受耻辱。Finch的调查发现有网络欺凌（cyber-bullying）的痕迹。那女孩在和一个女性朋友约会的时候被抓个正着，视频还被贴到了学校的网站上，并且迅速传播到各个社交媒体。

 

Reese犯了个错误，他评价说社交媒体永远都不该出现，而这引发了Finch激烈的长篇大论。技术不是问题，年长的男人生硬地争辩。是 _人_ ，不该相信人类能正确使用才是事情的关键。John的挫败感不知怎么击溃了他的自控，于是前特工尖刻地表示， _人类_ 才是唯一值得信任的，然后他夺路而逃。

 

接下来的几天里两人之间充斥着冷言冷语和言辞攻击。案子拖得时间很长。Reese监视的那个人简直再平凡不过，从女儿去世之后，没有任何迹象能证明他是加害者或者受害人。

 

葬礼结束后，Jacobs请了六周的假去参加一个心理互助咨询小组。回来工作的时候他表现得更加内向，这也可以理解，更何况并没有影响到工作。去他家摸底的结果显示那是个整洁有序的单人居所。没有丢在池子里不洗的餐具，没有堆成山的空酒瓶或者药瓶，没有任何由于悲伤导致颓废的征兆。在女儿死前，他的信用卡账单都是些类似的小额收支，财政状况也稀松平常：没有值得注意的存取款记录。他不曾申请持枪许可。他的工作提供手机，通话记录显示他的手机只用来办公。

 

他生活中最危险的因素就是他的工作，而他完全能胜任自己的岗位。工作原因他经常会进入老旧危房，不过Jacobs相当小心，严格遵守规章程序。他的日常工作中有几个大型建筑工地，他在其中负责核查材料货单以及监督是否有违规行为。

 

进一步调查工程的承包人和投资商也没有让他们有更多的发现。建筑业的暗箱操作普遍存在。回扣和以次充好能给开发商节约几百万美元。Reese觉得Jacobs应该是无意中卷入了一场类似的骗局，背后的操纵者打算杀人灭口掩盖踪迹。Finch的调查结果对此猜测没有任何裨益；确实有些小摩擦，但除此之外，所有相关人等似乎都光明正大。

 

关于John正面去和Jacobs谈谈的建议直接导致了Finch针对保持隐匿的一顿说教，提醒前特工他们的工作有多么危险，尖刻指责Reese的不够谨慎。John也毫不示弱地回敬过去，说机器显然出了毛病，否则怎么会Jacobs就是它能找到的最要紧的案子，而这番评论之后通讯里一片沉默，最终刺耳的挂线声，是Harold切断了连接。

 

监视持续的第三天，美丽的秋日早晨，天空蓝得透亮，空气清新。Reese却好像根本没注意到。连日来坐着监视，跟踪号码从一个地方到另一个地方，单调的工作给了John过多思考的时间，他心里为了案子而沮丧，对Finch的行为愈加愤懑，情绪已经到了危险的边缘。前特工消沉地窝进驾驶座，就在Jacobs今天第一个工作地点外面——一幢超高层公寓，还差几天就要出售了——怒气冲冲。早上七点一刻，这儿已经车水马龙，工人们做着最后的收尾，小货车和大卡车装满了没有用过的材料或者建筑垃圾，有条不紊地进进出出。

 

他接起Finch的电话，满心不悦地答应，“是我。”

 

 _“Mr. Reese_ _，_ _我犯了个错误。我们需要立刻找到Mr. Jacobs_ _并且制止他。”_

 

Finch听上去几乎歇斯底里。于是Reese马上坐直，跳下车，扫视整个区域。Jacobs大概一小时前把车停在入口附近，然后就进入大楼不见了。

 

“怎么回事？”John一边问一边迅速沿着之前Jacobs走的路线前进。

 

_“我没看到……没联想到。”_

 

John停在大楼的阴影里，看着建筑拖车，Jacobs正在那边做着他每天都要做的工作，检查货单。“什么联想？”目标消失了。

 

_“今天是他女儿之前学校的集会日。今天早上，八点。家长和学生都要参加。是个关于网络欺凌的演讲。”_

 

John抄近路跑向拖车，往里面瞅了一眼，空的。“好吧，Jacobs没有参加。他在这儿……这里的某个地方。”

 

_“哪儿？”_

 

“Skyrise公寓。可能是在做最后的检查。”

 

 _“他昨天就签字完工了，Mr. Reese_ _。他在这里已经没有正规事由。”_

 

Reese蹙眉，再次环顾四周。大楼背后他看到两个人带着安全帽，似乎正在激烈争吵。其中一个人手里拿着夹板，愤怒地指向临时工棚。John朝他们靠近，耳边是Finch激烈急促的呼吸，指尖重重敲击键盘的声音有些让人分心。

 

 _“记录不符。Jacobs_ _肯定一直都在偷偷修改。”_

 

“记录？”

 

 _“建筑材料货单，特别是使用和存储的爆炸物以及引爆装置的数量。Jacobs_ _提交的最终报告里的记录和工人一小时前交货的记录不符。工人那边的数量明显少了很多。”_

 

Reese脚下踉跄一步。工棚上有警示标志，说明里面就是用来存放炸药的。

 

_“我以为他不再悲恸了。没有任何迹象。没有证据。但只有一个原因让他会伪造记录。”_

 

“Jacobs偷了炸药。他要去袭击学校。把那些他觉得该为女儿的死负责的人统统干掉。”

 

_“恐怕是这样。他的背景显示他没有经过爆炸物使用的训练，但他常年一起工作的同事——”_

 

“就是说，他可能已经学到了足够的东西能够引爆。”John冷酷地替他的老板说完。“Finch，这次集会有多少人？”

 

 _“在校生734_ _。就算一个孩子有一个家长，那也是将近1500_ _人，还要包括教职员工。”_

 

Reese从内侧口袋掏出Stills警探的徽章，来到那两个人跟前。“Marvin Jacobs。他在哪儿？”

 

拿着夹板的男人瞪了几乎戳到自己脸上的警徽一眼。“不知道。我还有更重要的事情。”

 

“我十五分钟前看到Jacobs。”John转向接口的第二个男人。“他爬上了一辆卡车，就是我们租了用来运送建筑垃圾的。在我拦住他之前他就开走了。”

 

“你他妈的为啥不说？”拿夹板的男人怒吼。

 

“什么样的卡车？”Reese继续追问。

 

“我不知道，我——”

 

“福特仓棚式货车（Ford box truck），白色，牌照是……”第一个男人简单干脆，翻着夹板上的文件。“XJ6772。”他脸色惨白，双眼圆睁。“你必须找到那辆卡车，警探。我们丢失了炸药。大量的炸药。”

 

Finch的声音响在John耳边， _“我正在检索工地和学校之间的城市交通监控。”_

 

“封锁整个区域。”Reese命令那两个人。“不要让任何人或者东西出入。”前特工转身跑回车子，“我需要去那所学校最快的路线，Finch。”

 

 _“正在发送给你。Carter_ _警探的电话转接到语音信箱了。Fusco_ _警探已经得知情况，会发布一个全境通告（译注：APB_ _，all points bulletin_ _）拦截卡车。他已经往学校去了，不过至少会比你迟到15_ _分钟。我通过纽约警察通讯系统发布了炸弹威胁预警，但可能没有时间疏散整个建筑。”_

 

“我们必须赶在他前面拦住他。”Reese低吼，猛地拉开车门。电话上的GPS追踪坐标闪动，前特工猛打方向盘，汽车轮胎摩擦地面发出尖利的声音，直奔街上的车流而去。“你看到卡车了么？”

 

_“正在找。”_

 

“那就快点，Finch，”Reese急躁道，“等你找到了，看看是不是有办法能先挡一挡。”

 

 _“Mr. Reese_ _——”_

 

John直接无视了耳机里的反对。“黑进交通控制系统。我们知道他往哪儿去。把红绿灯间隔延长，伪造个弯路。我不管。只要给我争取点时间。”

 

 

**********************************************

 

_当某人要你多加小心的时候，这并非因为你冒失，而是因为你对他太过重要。_

_（When someone tells you to be careful, it is not because you're careless, but because you are too important to them._ _）_

 

**********************************************

 

 

Harold手指在键盘上飞舞，眼睛扫视着一个又一个窗口。警用频道实时播报着学校的撤离情况。有点来不及，但看上去他们很重视炸弹威胁，响应也很迅速。最先收到报告的人已经到达现场了。

 

视线疾速在一个个交通摄像头之间掠过，眼前的影像甚至开始模糊，他终于找到了那辆卡车，此时正平稳行驶在一个满是仓库的工业区。只要再多几英里，再过几分钟，Jacobs就能到达学校周围的居民区。

 

竭尽全力搜索，绞尽脑汁为John争取更多时间，年长的男人扫描过卡车即将行进的路线。有禁行标志，但没有红绿灯。一个铁路交叉口——

 

他顾不得抹除痕迹，直接切到铁路控制中心。只消几秒钟Finch就接管了交叉口信号灯，放下路障。Jacobs将不得不左转或者右转，而这能给Reese带来弥足珍贵的几分钟，但或许他还能做得更多。

　

Harold研究了一下所处区域的卫星地图，着重观察铁路线。仓库附近有些旁轨用来给货车装卸，倘若Jacobs在封闭的交叉口右转，那么其中一条轨道刚好是他的必经之路。于是Finch给那边的一个摄像头键入命令，那里的旁轨上正停着两辆平板货车。

 

要是他能阻断这条路，Jacobs就不得不原路返回。而剩下的唯一选择将会带他到达停车场控制区，此刻正好空空荡荡。

 

Harold重新切回铁路线控制中心，挖掘那两辆车的登记信息。铁路平板车已经很旧了，并没有让他能远程遥控的电子设备，但其所处位置的旁轨是新的，安装有电子刹车控制，专门为了驻车设计。假如他可以令设备失效，那么鉴于旁轨是呈向下倾斜的角度，平板车就能向远处滑行，最终挡住去路。

 

 _“Finch_ _。”_ Reese的焦躁和担忧溢于言表。

 

“我已经阻断了德尔蒙特（Delmont）的铁路交叉口，”Harold回应，又黑进了铁路中控平台。“我或许能让他在交叉口向北拐。”

 

_“或许？”_

 

“鉴于牛顿第二定律的真实性，”Harold咕哝，用力敲下键盘。“这比推着铁皮玩具往前跑稍微复杂一点儿。”

 

 _“我们不能让他到达学校，Finch_ _。”_

 

Harold被警用频道里突然爆发的尖锐噪音惊得抖了一下，“纽约警察已经封锁了周围三条街的区域。拆弹小队马上就要到了。”

 

_“撤离呢？”_

 

“正在进行。”Harold敲下代码，放松刹车系统，屏住呼吸，看着平板车随着轮子不再被钳制而开始慢慢移动。几乎整整一分钟，他等待着信号，时刻准备无论如何再给Reese指引另外一条路。然后，万有引力发挥了作用，平板货车继续向前，缓缓沿着铁路驶向交叉口。

 

第一个铁路道口，一辆白色卡车进入监视器，红色刹车灯亮起。

 

“Jacobs被挡在德尔蒙特了，”他告诉Reese。“退后……转向……右侧。”

 

_“他能过得去么？”_

 

Harold看了一眼监视器，死死盯着平板车缓慢到令人痛苦的移动，“我不知道……”

 

 _“Finch_ _！”Reese_ _大吼。_

 

“我已经做了我能做的一切。我和你一样不希望爆炸发生！”Harold吼回去，愁容满面。眼角余光中他能看到监控里的日期，时间接近早上8点。‘不能再发生了，不能再发生了，’他心里默念，‘拜托，不要是今天。’

 

白色卡车驶出摄像头的范围，冲向第二个口，而平板车依旧缓慢前行……

 

刹车灯亮了。

 

“他停住了，”Harold抽气，“他会不得不拐弯。”小个子男人瞥了一眼显示器，追踪Reese的车子。“你只差几条街了。要是你让他在十字路口跑在你前面，你就能在他进入停车区的时候拦住他。”

 

Harold调整监控角度，观察停车场。那儿只有四个摄像头，还都朝着北面。在柏油路的尽头，一道及腰高的混凝土屏障挡住了去路，另一些稍矮的障碍物呈斜线分布在周围，指引着半挂车车头的停驻区域。

 

 _“我刚刚追上他了，”_ 一分钟后Reese通报， _“你确定除非越过我，他没法跑出去？”_

 

“是的。”Harold重重跌回椅子里，“要是你能牵制住他，哪怕几——”

 

 _“我对牵制住这个家伙没有任何兴趣，Finch_ _。”_

 

Harold腾地一下直起来，堪堪忍住脊椎上尖锐的剧痛。“Mr. Reese——”

 

“孩子，Finch。他想要炸掉一个里面全是孩子的学校。”

 

监视器里，Harold能看到白色卡车已经进入停车区，直接朝着北面开去。

 

“我明白，但我们已经阻止了他实行计划，”他争辩，疯狂地敲了一条短信给Fusco，告诉好警探最新的坐标。“Fusco警探已经在路上了。等着他。”

 

 _“你知道我不是那种等后援的类型，Finch_ _。”_

 

Reese的车子出现在显示器里，急刹车。停车场另一端，卡车掉了个头，直接冲着John……

 

“Mr. Reese——”

 

_“他疯了，一次不行会再来一次。必须阻止他。”_

 

Harold惊恐地看着John的车子向前一跃而起，毫不避让，即将和Jacobs进行一场死亡对撞。

 

“你要做什——”

 

两辆车之间的距离愈来愈近，Finch发现自己已经说不出话来。最后一刻，卡车猛然左转，撞上了一道矮的水泥墙。瞪大眼睛，Harold简直无法呼吸，震惊于卡车居然没有因为撞击而爆炸，同时痛苦地意识到John的车子就停在卡车后面几英尺的地方。前特工正在往外爬，而时间正一秒一秒地流逝……

 

“John，不要！”

 

但他的呼唤没有得到任何回应。拔出枪，John朝着卡车司机的位置走去，消失在视线之外。

 

时钟落在早上8点整，世界炸成一片，犹如超新星的爆发，炽热白光遮蔽万物。

 

 

**********************************************

 

_我们把自己的心交付在亲密之人手中，相信它能被珍重保管。_

_所有那些轻漫的对待，都会引发最深切的伤痛。_

_（We have placed our hearts into the hands of those closest to us, with the trust of its safekeeping. Those careless with its handling can cause the deepest pain._ _）_

 

**********************************************

  

 

Reese回到图书馆时刚刚傍晚，他有足够时间处理早上那场轰轰烈烈自报家门带来的每一处疼痛伤口和青肿。除了滚烫的热水澡，意外地小睡一觉，还有新换的衣服，他觉得简直身心俱疲。

 

一丝隐隐的愧疚让他不得安生，因为自己失联了这么多小时，不过最终还是被掩去了，毕竟他根本不愿意和自己的搭档再起争执。Finch肯定会对他今天冒的风险，外加他打算永久阻止Jacobs的意图说教不停。John对于后面那个决定尤其不爽。怨怼让他脑子有点发蒙，而他居然就那么让情绪掌控了理智。

 

他走过铁门，Bear颠颠跑过来表示欢迎。Reese单膝跪下，带着狗狗趴到地上，试着保护自己的左肩。他那里有严重的拉伤和青肿，之前为了躲避爆炸，他把身子直接丢向水泥矮墙。马里诺犬太过热情，兴致高昂地撒着欢儿，John安抚着狗狗，手指拢过顺滑厚实的皮毛。过了几分钟，Bear总算安静下来，于是前特工站起身，柔声命令狗狗回去自己的小窝。

 

他跟着Bear的脚步走进工作间。Finch正坐在桌边。所有的显示屏都是黑的。

 

“你把电话丢了么，Mr. Reese？”

 

这冷淡、毫无音调起伏的问候就好像一个响亮的耳光。John对搭档的愤怒一下子被点燃了。

 

“不。”他把摔烂了的电话丢在桌上，“我砸在上面了。”

 

前特工走到Finch背后，从卡片式目录旁边的柜橱里拿出了一套新手机还有耳机。当意识到没听见任何回答、讽刺或者别的什么，他禁不住回头看了一眼。

 

Harold双手纹丝不动放在桌上，就在键盘前面。他的表情几乎可以说是石刻一般冷峻。

 

“如果能有任何形式的通讯，那将不胜感激。”

 

John蹙眉。“Fusco应该打给你的。”

 

“Fusco警探不是我的雇员，Mr. Reese。”

 

John身子一僵，熊熊的怒火变成了压抑着的气恼。

 

“Carter警探再次致电表达她的强烈不满，因为她又要帮忙收拾我们的‘烂摊子’。”Finch干巴巴加上一句。

 

“Carter应该感谢我们的介入。”John咆哮。

 

“她更想要个活着的犯人。”

 

“Jacobs不会停止的。”

 

“所以 _你_ 阻止了他。这不是必须的。他已经被制住了——”

 

“我不能冒险。”

 

Harold双手平摊在桌面上，猛地站起来，椅子腿摩擦地面，伴着刺耳的噪音向后退。

 

“你冒了所有的风险！我们 _救_ 人，我们不是——”（You risked everything）

 

“Jacobs不是受害人，Finch。他正打算实行屠杀。你忘了这个么？”

 

“他失去了生命中最重要的东西。他是个被哀痛击溃的人。他需要帮助……心理咨询。”

 

John的气愤突破了压制，直冲沸点。

 

“他自己的炸弹炸死了他，Finch。不是我。”

 

“所以正义得到了伸张？我们沾血的手被烈火烧过就干净了？究竟为什么，偏偏是今天，你就一定要——？”

 

“要做你 _付钱_ 让我去做的事？”

 

看到年长男人闻言畏缩，前特工感受到了一丝阴暗的满足。不过Finch马上就整理好了情绪。

 

“我们必须要小心！我们担不起暴露的风险。”

 

“这真的是重点么？”Reese厉声断喝，“保护你珍贵的秘密？”

 

“机器并非唯一的监控主体。爆炸会引起注意。多加小心也是理所当然的，无需多问。”

 

“我在现场，我来决定，Finch。”

 

“决定会导致相应后果。”

 

僵硬的跛行和用力挺直的脊背表现出小个子男人的愤怒，Finch转身背对他的员工，走到玻璃板前。恨恨地抬手，他开始扯掉上面那些号码的相关信息。

 

“你是想要操控我么，Finch？”音调柔软，但充满危险。

 

“我怀疑这是否有可能，Mr. Reese。”冷冰冰的回复。

 

Reese憋到了极限。

 

“你不喜欢我的工作方式，那么或许你该另请高明。”

 

Finch根本都没回头看他一眼。“或许我就是。”

 

 

**********************************************

  

_一个人生命中最寂寞的时刻，是他看着自己的全世界分崩离析，但他唯一可以做的事情却只是茫然地凝视一切。_

_（The loneliest moment in someone’s life is when they are watching their whole world fall apart, and all they can do is stare blankly._ _）_

 

**********************************************

 

 

两人之间横亘太久的沉默终于裂了一道缝。Harold站在原地，盯着玻璃板。之前冲出口的话已然覆水难收。真讽刺，因为那些字眼实际上全是真的。他 _应该_ 再另请高明。

 

请一个他不爱的人。

 

请一个，如果失去了也不会让他活不下去的人。

 

眼角余光中，他看到John转身，朝着书架大步走去。透过自己咚咚的心跳，Harold能听见书本哗啦啦掉在地板上，一个抽屉被拉开又狠狠摔上，被蒙在布料里的沉闷的金属撞击声。

 

他根本没有……没法……动弹。

 

皮革踏上地板的声音宣告着Reese又回到工作间。前特工没有停步，甚至都没减速，直接走向出口。他马上就要到大门了……

 

“Mr. Reese。”

 

Harold的声音微弱到自己都几乎听不到，但大步流星的John却停了下来。小个子男人死死瞪着前面；Reese僵直的脊背就在他的视线边缘。Finch口干舌燥，他不知道自己要怎样才能组织起语言。但无论如何他还是做到了。

 

“今晚请带Bear一起回去。我早上有个约会要赴。”

 

Reese吹声口哨，刺耳尖利得犹如皮鞭骤然割裂空气。Bear咚咚咚跑到他身边，John大步向前，经过衣帽架的时候扯下了狗狗的牵绳。他用肩膀顶开大门，怒气冲冲地离开了。

 

Harold循着声音就能知道他们的样子：重重踏出的脚步走下楼梯，Bear的爪子擦过古旧的大理石地板，极其用力的摔门声。

 

他依旧站在原地，眼前全是爆炸的火光。

 

房间里一丝空气都没有。

 

因为John已经把它们全部带走了。

 

 

**********************************************

 

_有些东西你无法摆脱。除非你想在那之后踽踽独行。_

 _（There are things you can't walk away from. Not if you want to live with yourself afterward._ _）_

 

**********************************************

 

 

Reese满腔愤懑地压马路，手里紧紧抓着黑色‘随身包’，只是勉强能感觉到Bear一路小跑着跟在身边。马里诺犬的脑袋左摇右晃，高个子主人通过牵绳传递过来的强烈情绪简直一团糟，于是他仔细查探，想要找出危险以便应对。

 

John恶质地满足于暂时让狗狗保持警戒，毕竟他眼前唯一的目标就是用尽一切可能远离图书馆。

 

至于他的眼中钉肉中刺……啥？搭档？朋友？

 

不是。是雇主。Finch已经把 _这点_ 表达得异常清晰。

 

那男人是个祸害。一个偏执狂的富翁，根本搞不懂这个世界是如何运转的，却偏偏有瘾想要控制身边的万物，和Reese当初的第一印象一模一样。

 

他没有经历过外勤训练。他以为他能坐在监视器后面扮演上帝。

 

怒火蒙蔽了理智，只是怂恿着John的脚步，愈发远离，带着他把那明亮的灯光狠狠抛在身后，带着他投入城市的阴暗角落，刚好和他的心情极为相符。

 

Reese举起随身包，略微放松一下紧握的手指。就是这样简单的动作却牵引起恼人的疼痛，直接穿透他严重挫伤的肩膀，更加点燃了他愤恨的火焰。

 

Finch以为还有别人能做得更好？

 

也罢。就让他去找，看他能找到个什么人能忍受他的疯狂。

 

他，还有他全知全能的机器，总能找到另一个傻瓜，然后把他榨干。

 

Bear突然低低咆哮，几乎朝着Reese刚刚擦肩而过的人扑上去，猛地把John拉回现实，他意识到周围的环境，还有带着一条大狗所引起的影响。他引着Bear走到人行道边上，轻轻爱抚马里诺犬的脑袋。Bear呜呜叫唤着在他身上磨蹭，狗狗的困惑显而易见，他不明白究竟发生了什么。前特工干脆把背包丢在人行道上，跪下来，紧紧挨着狗狗，喃喃地低声安慰，缓解狗狗绷到极限的警惕情绪，同时也试图平复自己的怒火和伤痛，却悲惨地失败了。

 

操他妈的！想要爱上那个人实在是太容易了。要是John有勇气向自己承认，那他早就这么做了。

 

但Finch是不可能的。隐匿秘密。操控一切。在他自己堂吉诃德式的圣战征途上固执己见。

 

两年了，John依旧不知道这男人晚上在哪里过夜。依旧不知道诸如他最喜欢的颜色这种简单的信息。

 

但他知道Finch擅长摆出那副冷漠疏远的脸孔，太他妈知道了。那男人已经把人际之间的隔阂上升到了艺术的形式。

 

街上喧哗的吵闹声吸引了Reese的注意，令人炫目的霓虹灯显示到了烈酒狂欢的地方，毫无疑问。

 

威士忌听上去不错，或许一整瓶更好。

 

反正到了早上，他也很可能会成为失业人士。

 

这想法本该令他冷静的，但正相反，这却引发了新一波自尊受挫以及难以名状的疼痛，他根本不愿意去思考究竟为何。于是，随着简单地命令Bear‘跟随’，他抓着包，走向酒吧。

 

伸手推开门，Reese瞥了一眼最近的酒保，那家伙看着好像要对有人带狗进门抱怨什么，可他立马识相地退回去了，于是前特工脸上荡开一抹洋洋自得的狞笑。

 

几分钟后，Reese已经坐在了酒吧最阴暗的角落里，仰头灌下他的第一杯廉价威士忌，对那火辣辣的味道半是享受半是痛苦，Bear就趴在他脚边。

 

几个钟头以后，当他感觉到疼痛不再强烈，也忘了究竟喝掉多少的时候，手机响了，来电显示是Fusco。

 

他狠狠瞪着手机，怒火重新漫上心头。

 

 

**********************************************

 

_孤独。_

_这就是那种，很小的一个词，却包含了太多的内容在里面。_

_就好像恐惧。_

_或者信任。_

_（Alone. It's one of those small words that means entirely too much. Like fear. Or trust._ _）_

 

**********************************************

 

 

那感觉就好像是在穿越流沙；他的骨头移位，意识歪歪斜斜瘫倒，整个世界慢慢扭曲，无情地前行，推挤着Harold在图书馆的工作间一圈又一圈游荡。（his bones shifting, mind tumbling）

 

前几周他说出的那些话，每一个刻薄的字眼，每一个讽刺的评价，都在他脑子里不停回放，提醒他自己才是John愤怒的缘由。他只能责怪自己。他应该信任他，应该解释的。可解释也要付出巨大的代价；揭露尘封多年的秘密。改变很多已成习惯的事情。

 

日历撕下一页又一页，回忆也愈发难以忽视。恐惧牢牢锁住了他的双唇，无法言明真相，也让他无法回复正常。放弃了说出心里话，他缩回自己的壳里，打算不顾死活就这么孤独下去。

 

胆怯再一次让他赔上了所有。

 

他停在贴着自己失败证据的板子前。耳畔一缕缕幽魂浅浅低语，他仔细观察每一张相片，每一篇剪报，还有便笺；向那些生命表达自己的敬意，手指沿着细细的红线，描画出他们过早的消亡。

 

相对于失败，他没有把成功的例子展示出来，只是默默记在心里，抹掉了那些号码的一切痕迹，以免图书馆受到牵连。但在这一天，他渴望自己真的能有些确凿的证据，来温暖内心无比的荒凉和凄苦。

 

当他的神游带着他走回摆着电脑的书桌，Harold虚弱地跌坐在椅子里，双腿发抖，疼痛一点一滴沿着脊柱咬啮。他下意识地伸手拿鼠标，可在碰到的前一秒又缩了回来。无论从哪里都不可能找到答案。漆黑的显示屏比起它们会显示出的内容，要让人舒服得多。

 

 _“你冒了所有的风险。（You risked everything_ _）”_ 这是他指责John的话。而那完全正确。Reese _就是_ 所有的一切。当然John把这理解为Harold偏执症发作，在拼命保护自己的秘密。

 

要是他知道。

 

Harold自嘲地嗤笑。这已经不是第一次他的意图被误解了，他的信任危机让他自己打脸。这还真是报应，他忖度，那番指责再次来源于某个人，某个言语能够深深刺痛他的人。

 

他一只手掌掌跟用力压住胸口。心里的疼痛剧烈尖锐，几乎将他撕裂；几乎和那一天的二十分钟前一样糟糕。不过总归会消退的；总归会成为他可以学着去共存的痛楚，如同他这些年已经可以与之共存的另一份失落一样。

 

可他真的没有那么坚强，能同时担起这两份情感的重担。

 

是时候了。

 

他勉强站起来，努力穿过黑漆漆的书架，直到历史读物区。他从一排书后面抽出一瓶落满灰尘的麦卡伦威士忌（Macallan whiskey），回到工作室的书桌，把酒瓶放在键盘左边。从文件柜的抽屉里Finch又掏出一对儿水晶玻璃杯，将它们放在酒瓶旁。

 

给两个杯子分别斟满，Finch举起一只酒杯，凝视它，琥珀色的液体反射着工作室的灯光，因为虚幻的热量闪闪发亮。

 

他太冷了。

 

“不再撒谎。”他呢喃，喉咙发紧。

 

倾身向前，他用自己的杯子和桌上的另一只轻轻相碰，清脆的响声让他脊背发抖。Finch深呼吸，一口气喝掉酒杯里所有的威士忌，缓慢又痛苦地咽下去。

 

四十年陈酿，一路火烧火燎。

 

就算这，也无法带给他温暖。

 

他把空了的酒杯放在另一只杯子旁边，转身，瘸着走向窗边高高的文件柜。

 

手指搭上扶手的瞬间，他犹豫了。闭上眼，Finch再次深呼吸，毅然决然打开了抽屉，拿出一个又大又厚的信封。没有丝毫延迟，他回到书桌，将信封立在键盘后面，让它靠着中间的显示器。

 

他站在那里，直到沉寂的凝重压到自己无法忍受。然后Finch走向衣帽架，手指微微颤抖着取下大衣，肩膀僵硬地勉强穿好。

 

他关上灯，一瘸一拐走过铁门。转身，用力拉上，随即盯着短短的走廊发呆。无声的电脑们只不过是另一片阴影中模模糊糊的长方体轮廓。轻叹一声，Finch锁上门。脚步在空荡荡的建筑中回响，他穿过黑暗，默许让回忆拉着自己向前。

 

他在背后关上门，走进隧道，门锁的转轴回归正位，啪嗒一声，如同落在棺木上的第一铲泥土。

 

 

**********************************************

 

_聆听是最危险的一件事，听见意味着知晓，发现某件事，以及明白之后会怎样，_

_我们的耳朵没有盖子可以本能地将世界完全阻隔，_

它们 _无法躲避感知到的即将听见的内容，永远都是为时晚矣。_

 _（Listening is the most dangerous thing of all, listening means knowing, finding out about something and knowing what’s going on, our ears don’t have lids that can instinctively close against the words uttered,_ they _can’t hide from what they sense they’re about to hear, it’s always too late._ _）_

 

**********************************************

 

 

John接起Fusco电话的时候用上了自己所有的轻蔑鄙夷。“怎么？”

 

_“呃，你也好，阳光小子。”_

 

“你想怎样，Lionel？”

 

_“我在试着联系咱们的四眼儿朋友。”_

 

“他不在这儿。”

 

Reese用力戳戳手机，结束通话，然后举起已经空了的玻璃杯，招呼再来一份。手机依旧坚持不懈，在斑驳老旧的吧台桌面上震个不停。前特工刻意无视了，在酒保帮他重新倒满酒杯之后，他示意那家伙把整瓶都留下。手机再次震动，John一口气喝掉半杯，瞥了一眼电话，认真考虑了一下要不要直接把这玩意儿扔到酒吧另一头。

 

居然还在震。Fusco真是固执的混蛋。

 

Reese从口袋里掏出耳机戴好，按下开关，接通电话。

 

“你忘记了我们的约定，Lionel，”前特工毫不客气，怒火把他的声音推向了危险的地步。“我打给你，而不是你打给我。”

 

_“是啊，好吧，如果‘四眼儿’接电话，我就不会打给你了。”_

 

一丝细微的担忧探头探脑伸出触角，想要往心里钻，于是Reese又吞了一大口威士忌，将之彻底埋葬。

 

“或许他就是不想被打扰。人际交往不是他的特长。”

 

_“啥？”_

 

“他是个非常注重隐私的人，Lionel。他不告诉我他要干什么。他是老板。我就是个打工的。”

 

_“哇塞，听着好像天堂里也有麻烦了。两口子吵架，但你家那位肯定特别够劲儿。”_

 

Reese咬牙切齿说了什么。

 

_“好啦，好啦……我不知道你俩是怎么回事儿。可能月亮从东边出来了。听着，你和他谈过么？”_

 

“他不谈。他发号施令。他操控一切。”Reese愤恨地哑声一笑。“都是为了更高的利益。或者他让你这么认为。”

 

John又慢慢喝了一大口酒，把杯子重新倒满。在他脚边，Bear呜咽几声，不安地动了动。

 

 _“咱俩说的是一个人么？”_ Fusco听上去确实迷惑了。

 

“那个隐匿秘密，冷漠无情的亿万富翁技术宅？”

 

电话那边沉默良久，Reese几乎以为自己已经成功激怒了好警探，搞得对方挂了电话，丢下他不再理会。但沉默过后，Fusco终于开口，柔和的嗓音直接穿透了前特工脑子里一团团的酒精迷雾，却也不是什么特别的话。

 

_“或许有四分之三是这样吧，但就我看来，那个人始终是关切得太多了。”_

 

John再次笑了，带着苦涩的阴霾。“那他的表现方式可够奇怪的。”

 

_“没错，我同意你。估计整天让你拿命冒险，就为了些别人，也是常事。但我们有薪水呢，倒不是说他需要钱。对了，他为了你让自己命悬一线，几次来着？四次，还是五次？”_

 

烈酒在John的胃里翻腾。“他不过是在保护一项投资，”前特工咕哝道，晃了晃酒杯，酒液中似乎有画面忽隐忽现，那些回忆……

 

_……停车场，毫不动摇、出乎意料坚定的双臂抱着他保持站立，发狂一般地风驰电掣，一大口袋现钞倒在轮床上；屋顶，炸弹背心，计时器即将归零，稳定的双手；冰凉的手指灵巧地缝合伤口；站在他床边为他挡住高烧引起的乱梦，枪林弹雨中他耳边那把沉静的声音指引他找到出口；一个工作，一个目标，一座公寓——不，是一个家……_

 

Fusco算错了，错得很离谱。

 

然而……

 

_“你不喜欢我的工作方式，那么或许你该另请高明。”_

_“或许我就是。”_

 

Reese放下酒杯，“我已经报答他了。”

 

_“所以你俩就扯平了？谁都不欠谁了？”_

 

“你想要什么，Lionel？血？我今天的失血额度已经满了。”

 

_“我敢保证这就是早些时候他朝我大吼大叫的原因之一。”_

 

Reese回忆了一下当他达到图书馆，Harold那冷淡、拒人千里之外的举止。不可能。不信。

 

“Finch不会大吼大叫。那样没有……教养。”

 

 _“你把他吓得三魂掉了两魂半，”_ Fusco坚持， _“我和他通电话的时候卡车刚爆炸。他看不到发生了什么。他以为你死了。”_

 

Reese重重把酒杯砸在桌上。“他总是能黑进——”

 

_“他黑了四个摄像头，四个里面都没有你。而且他还打不通你的电话。”_

 

“就是爆炸的时候我扑到水泥墙上去了。”John抗议道。

 

_“他看到的全部，就是你在爆炸前的一瞬间还往卡车那里走。热浪烤焦了两个摄像头，从他所处的地方看，你也跟着被轰没了。”_

 

John闭上眼，慢慢摇头。他落地的那一刻电话就砸毁了。几乎同时，炸弹爆炸。于是两人之间的联系瞬间被切断。怪不得Finch会以为——

 

“他多久之后才知道真相？”

 

_“大概二十分钟。”_

 

操。在别的案子里，他们曾经失联远超过这点时间。Finch永远都是听上去恼怒，但重新联系上之后就会松一口气宽慰下来。不像今天给他的问候那样。当然今天证明他已经死亡的视频几乎不容置疑，更加剧了情况恶化。

 

失去了手机和车子，当时他就等在水泥墙后面，眼睁睁看烈火将卡车和自己的轿车吞没，等着Fusco的到来。急刹车，Lionel伴着皮带摩擦刺耳的尖利声终于出现，样子好像疯了似的，直到好警探看到John才踏实下来。Carter片刻之后也赶来了，因为自己要被留下收拾残局而碎碎念。John堪堪来得及简要告诉他们关于号码的情况，然后要求Fusco打给Finch，接着快速撤离，避免被目击者撞见。在他离开的时候已经看到Fusco开始打电话了。

 

他是胆怯了，所以夺路而逃，让Fusco去面对自己的搭档。他不信任自己，恐怕会说出什么让自己后悔的话。然而无论如何事情也往最糟糕方向发生了，他拖延着回到图书馆的时间，恰恰让一切雪上加霜。

 

Harold僵硬站在玻璃板前的画面充满了Reese的脑海，他一把推开酒杯和酒瓶。“你说Finch不接电话？”前特工示意酒保，指了指吧台后面的咖啡架，在对方帮他满满倒了一大杯之后点头致谢。

 

_“直接转到语音信箱了。”_

 

“你最后一次和他通话是什么时候？”

 

_“就在你离开现场之后。”_

 

John看了下手表，惊讶地发现居然已经临近午夜。他猛喝一大口咖啡，被烫得差点呛到，只好喘口气咽下去，滚烫携着苦涩直直戳进了他悬着的心里，浓烈的咖啡因呼啸着撕开他身体里因为酒精而腾起的混沌迷雾。

 

“你为什么要打给他？案子出了问题？”

 

_“没。我回到警局的时候已经有一封电邮发到我这里了，里面有我们需要的全部细节。我一直在弄那些文件，然后想到了他为啥今天这么激动。”_

 

Reese又喝了一大口咖啡，“你在说啥？”

 

 _“日子啊。9_ _月26_ _号。”_

 

Finch之前说过的话…… _“偏偏是今天……”_

 

有什么东西触动了John的神经，半是警报，半是回想，可他还是没抓住。前特工恼火地嘶声道，“Lionel。”

 

_“我保证你不是土生土长的纽约客。今天是港口爆炸案的纪念日。”_

 

Reese愣住了，咖啡杯被捏在手里，用力到指节发白，随着Fusco的滔滔不绝，各种线索的碎片变得清晰，按次序归位。

 

_“还记得你当时让我挖一下咱们这位朋友的背景么？”_

 

最近一个月来，Finch越来越奇怪的举止……

 

 _“他MIT_ _的那个好兄弟……”（buddy_ _）_

 

Nathan Ingram。Finch在IFT的搭档，和他一起建造机器的人……

 

_“……他是死难者之一。爆炸的时候他和其他的几百人刚好在范围内。”_

 

Finch的伤。Reese一直怀疑那不是一场简单的事故……

 

_“他在三年前的今天去世。”_

 

就是这一天，Harold可能会走开——一瘸一拐地——哪怕用爬的，也要远离一切……

 

而今天，在Ingram的忌日，他却不得不花费至少20分钟，确认Reese也以同样的方式惨死。

 

该死的。

 

Bear蹭到他脚边，靠上了John的腿，呼哧呼哧喘着气，察觉到了高个子主人陡然升起的不安。

 

他们的争吵。威胁断绝关系。Finch让他带走Bear。

 

悲恸会让人做出疯狂而不理智的事情。John比任何人都更深刻地知道这一点。今天，历史如此惊人相似地重演，灾难就好像一个逃不出去的循环。那已经把Finch逼到边缘了么？Harold会用另一种绝望的举动切断这个循环么？

 

只要有John看着，就不会。

 

Reese一口气干掉剩下的咖啡；扔了一把钱在吧台上，直接冲出门，Bear紧紧跟在旁边。“Lionel。我需要见你。”

 

 

**********************************************

 

_我站起来走过房间，好像我能把愧疚抛在身后。_

_但它如影随形，如此丑陋的影子，恰恰是我自作自受。_

_（I get up and pace the room, as if I can leave my guilt behind me. But it tracks me as I walk, an ugly shadow made by myself_ _）_

 

**********************************************

 

 

IFT大楼依旧雄伟壮观，灯火辉煌。

 

Harold重重坐在马路对面的长椅上，放纵自己的视线缓缓描过那干净利落的建筑轮廓线，描过当年自己隐姓埋名，假装小小程序员藏身的那个楼层，描过曾经Nathan办公室所在的顶楼大房间。

 

起初，那个办公室里什么都没有。他们所有的资金，全部的资本，都凑起来，勉强租了这个地方，创建了Harold的研发部，买了服务器，雇佣了专利代理人。他们当时是那么年轻，满心向往远大前程，想着以自己的力量改变世界。

 

Harold合上眼睑，默默忍受着锥心之痛。

 

那是一段极度疯狂的时光，两个年轻人，各自尽全力做到最好：Nathan负责吸引投资者，把他们的创新理念卖给那些仅仅知道怎么打开自己电脑的有钱人；Harold则夜以继日编写代码，直到视线模糊，手腕和手指僵硬不堪。坐在Nathan办公室的地板上，他们俩用廉价威士忌为每一个成功举杯庆祝；探讨一个接一个理论和设想，直到太阳爬上地平线，散发出第一缕金光。

 

Harold从没有那么快乐过；他对过去的回忆和恐惧从来没有像那样被彻底地平息过。

 

在他们挣到了第一个一百万之后，Nathan这让人留恋的小办公室变了装潢，彰显出奢华贵气，刚好契合一个飞速发展的公司的领头人身份。Harold也对自己位于主服务器附近的小办公室心满意足，那是他小小的庇护所，他能关上门，关掉电话，一头埋进堆成山的代码之中。Nathan从没和他争辩过他对办公室的选择，或者他在公司里默默无闻，就像一直以来那样，他理解Harold的喜好和需求，以及对于保持匿名的执着。半夜在Nathan办公室的聚会当然继续下来，但没有从前那样频繁了，每次也不会再有那么长的时间。

 

Nathan结婚了。

 

Harold作为宾客出席了婚礼，尽其所能坐在了最最远离焦点的地方。Nathan本来想要他当伴郎，可他拒绝了，说自己还是喜欢保持低调。而真相其实是，Harold的心碎了，这绝不能让任何人知道，否则，很可能不但会毁了他们的合作，更会毁了他们的友谊——这是Harold所不愿意付出的代价。

 

毕竟，Olivia才是Nathan的选择。

 

当他们的资产达到了十亿美元，Nathan办公室的陈设并没有太大变化，但酒更醇了，他们的西装更贵了。Nathan的婚姻相当不顺利，可一个儿子的降生化解了所有矛盾。让他高兴得要死——也担心得要死——的是，Harold成为了非正式的‘叔叔’，他珍视这份荣幸，不仅用看待奇迹的心情看着Will长大，更让他觉得自己和Nathan有了另一份联系。他们的合作关系牢不可破，他们的友情坚不可摧，他们的事业欣欣向荣。

 

假如Harold还奢望更多，那他也会将之压在心底。

 

接着，两架飞机撞了世贸大厦，改变了纽约城的天际线，还有未来的一切。永远。

 

Harold的视线下移一层，来到官方上并不存在的那一层——他建造机器的地方。

 

生命是由各种瞬间和选择所构成。他明白的，当他键入第一行代码，他就已经向会影响自己此生的那条路踏出了第一步。倘若机器能做到他想要的样子，不仅政府不会放过任何一个知晓内情的人，公众一旦知道了它的存在，那些对于侵犯隐私的反抗也必将掀起犹如中世纪猎巫一般的浪潮。秘密建造机器是他之所想，也是他之所需，躲在一切视线之外才是安全。

（Life is made of moments. and choices）

 

而正是这个决定，将Nathan置于靶心，他毫不犹豫地接受了如此危险的位子，或许还带着点好玩的心态。他作为公司的门面自信沉着，对付政府特工言辞周旋游刃有余，给Harold赢得了时间去创造属于他的魔法神迹。他自始至终守护着Harold还有他的秘密，从来没有透露过哪怕一丝线索，从没透露过这世上还有‘第八个人’比其他任何人都更知晓这个计划究竟是什么。

 

接下来，机器表现出一些令人不安的迹象，跳过了他的编程，Harold这才认识到潜在的危险。要怎样把它控制住，这个问题消耗了无数个不眠之夜。无数次他试图毁掉机器——抹掉服务器，移除所有踪迹。可这个世界需要些什么——需要一些能拯救普罗大众的东西——所以他坚持下来，尽可能多地建立重重防护。作为一个黑匣子，它是被严格局限的。它能够收集信息，按照Harold的编程进行分析，然后吐出号码。调查和采取行动必须经过人手。

 

Denton Weeks甚至在机器完成之前就打算黑进去，这让Harold不仅开始质疑建造它的正确性，同时也开始考虑自己是不是给即将接收机器的人留下了太多诱惑。于是他加固系统防护，添加自保程序；下定决心在移交之前让这个世界上没有任何人能攻破机器。就连他自己也不行。

 

但他没有算到Nathan对无关人员名单的执念。而这改变了一切。

 

当他们终于将服务器交给政府，Harold甚至没有想过去打听他们把机器安装在哪里。那会儿，他和Nathan的关系开始变得紧张；他们的合作与友谊不再像从前那样深刻坚固。随着机器项目的结束，Harold想要修复两人之间的裂痕，提供了一些想法，希望能鼓励Nathan和自己共同开始一段新的征程。看到Nathan不愿意加入之后，他终于接受了现实，那就是，自己的所求永远不会成真。

 

再一次，Nathan做出了他的选择。

 

他试着去做别的事，和Grace开始新生活。他甚至故意离开本来的轨迹。

 

尽管他心里有一个声音清楚明白，他根本不被允许真的离开。

 

他的世界在各种选择和保守秘密之中暂时获得了平衡。

 

再然后，随着巨大的爆炸熊熊的烈火，一切倾颓坍塌，化为齑粉。

 

今天，历史几乎重演，生死只在毫厘之间。

 

Harold勉强站起来，转身离开。

 

天亮前，他还有别的地方要去拜访。

 

 

**********************************************

 

_有些事情我们彼此隐瞒。_

_瞒着自己。_

_瞒着对方。_

_有些事情无人知晓。_

_而你总是会在最糟糕的时候，知道最糟糕的真相。_

_（There are things we keep hidden from one another. Things we hide from ourselves. Things that are kept hidden from us. And things no one knows. You always learn the damnedest things at the worst possible times._ _）_

 

**********************************************

 

 

Reese在距离图书馆两条街的地方将Bear交给Fusco，然后一路跑了回去，对搭档的担心比咖啡因、或者大口吸入的寒气更高效地让他恢复清醒，他怕自己还是太迟了，来不及阻止Finch的过激行为。

 

他穿过隧道，掏出钥匙。门锁和往常一样松松挂着。前特工推门踏入，一股旧书的陈腐味道从一楼的黑暗中扑面而来。直觉催着John赶快上楼，但他停下了，专注地倾听四周。

 

这幢老旧的建筑平时都会有自己叽叽嘎嘎的响动，伴随着Finch敲击键盘的声音。可现在，整个地方陷入了纯然的寂静，除了待机状态的发电机在轻微震动。

 

他从口袋里掏出一支小手电，细细的蓝白色光柱割裂黑暗，照亮他上楼的脚步。楼上一片漆黑，鸦雀无声，彻底否决了Finch还在此处的最后一丝希望。同样，工作间外锁上的铁栅栏门也证实了这一点。

 

他开锁，在金属咬合的噪音中拉开门。向前一步，Reese直接举着手电照亮书架间的空隙，然后是圆桌写字台。纽约城永远不灭的霓虹灯透过玻璃上贴的厚重胶带，微微照亮了工作区的一隅，惨白苍凉。键盘旁边，有什么棱镜型的东西闪闪发亮。

 

落满灰尘的威士忌酒瓶，还有两只玻璃杯，一个满着，就好像在等待永远不会赴约的老友，让他能够痛苦地一窥Harold当时的心境。

 

“啊，Finch，”他喃喃道，为自己的朋友而恸心。

 

Reese的视线落在键盘边的信封上，随着手电的光他看清了自己名字下面的那一行字，是Harold熟悉又工整清晰的手书，瞬间血液好像在他血管中冻结了。

 

_你永远都有得选择。_

 

前特工伸手，拿起信封，拨开金属扣，把里面的东西一股脑儿倒在键盘上：印着Reese相片的各种身份证件，护照，厚厚一打现钞，许多银行存折，一一贴着便笺写明了账户密码信息，还有个小一点的信封，上面写着‘Bear’。

 

John瘫坐在椅子里，目瞪口呆。

 

Finch是要甩掉他。

 

John用一只颤抖的手勉强去够最上面的护照，那薄薄的册子却在拿起的一瞬从他麻木的指间滑落，于是他只好攥住鼠标。

 

四个显示器同时点亮，晃得刺目。

 

中间的屏幕——爆炸，就是白天时候John侥幸逃脱的那次。四个不同角度的监视框里，白色卡车被撕成碎片，燃起熊熊大火，而他的小轿车几秒种后也跟着炸得粉碎。紧接着其中两个监视框变成了让人头晕的雪花，然后回放，回放，一遍又一遍重复那灾难性的瞬间。

 

他强迫自己扯开视线，往右侧的显示器看去，难以置信地摇摇头。整个屏幕上都是他，全部是过去一年里的画面。绝大部分显然是从监视录像上截图的：John和老朋友Han先生面对面坐着，一抹微笑绽开在嘴角——可能是正在棋盘上一较高下；他在公园里和Bear戏耍；他在曼哈顿拥挤的街头。

 

还有其他，Finch一定是特别保留下来的：一张黑白图，John正在图书馆破旧的沙发上手脚摊开，睡得安稳，卷起的袖子底下露出一点绷带的边缘；一张几乎算是肖像照的图片，John半边隐在阴影里，凝视着窗外。

 

在他左侧，是另一个监控框，同样不停回放——港口爆炸。画面粗糙，摇晃剧烈，可能是某个路人拍下来的；某个完全不知道世界即将分崩离析的游客。录像里，熙熙攘攘的码头；清晨明亮灿烂的阳光，一切都被白晃晃的爆炸彻底改变，接着镜头倾斜，能看到横七竖八的尸体，还有纷纷坠落的碎片。当录像重头播放时，Reese倾身向前，在上面仔细寻找Finch的踪迹，不过画面交错里，他只瞥到了一个熟悉的影子，高个男人，深金色的头发被海风吹得竖了起来，而下个瞬间，所有的一切都只剩下了让人喘不过气的炫目白光。

 

那男人的相片就在第四块显示器的中央。John曾经见过的证件照，旁边还有网络报道的链接，就是灾难发生之后，Nathan Ingram的讣告。紧挨着那个，是一张Grace Hendricks的相片，灿烂的红发在阳光下闪闪发亮，女子正坐在公园里写生。

 

Harold究竟坐在这里，孤零零一个人，盯着这些显示器，盯了多久？

 

一个人在他说‘受不了’之前，究竟能独自承担多少？

 

Reese回想起之前自己对搭档那些刻薄的看法，不由得畏缩，浑身发冷。他还在CIA的时候，仅有的几次做过‘上线’（handler），然后他很快发现自己宁愿冲在前方。坐在屏幕另一头，简直如坐针毡。只能看着，听着，知道你手里捏着人命，会让你迅速苍老下去。哪怕你和自己所指引的人不存在私交，这也已经足够艰难。倘若那个人是你关心的在意的，这会是怎样不堪重负的压力？

 

John视线扫过他们的工作区，脑子里蹦出的全是回忆：他递过去煎绿茶，那个人接过，小心翼翼挑眉；因为担忧而紧蹙的眉头，飞快隐去的浅浅微笑；号码拯救失败后僵硬地略略弯腰；对那些挑逗和玩笑用面无表情作答；寒冷的夜晚盯梢时，响在他耳边那把温和的声音唠唠叨叨；扶着他的手臂，几不可闻的低语；那句坚如磐石亘古不变，令他安心更令他发自内里充满暖意的回答，“一直在，Mr. Reese。”（Always, Mr. Reese）

 

如此注重隐私之人透露出一抹真性情；重重谜团之中撬开一丝最微小的缝隙，那就是Harold Finch。

 

Finch雇他来处理号码。做那些他的身体无法完成的事情。那曾经是他们的协议。他们不用成为朋友，甚或搭档。没有任何东西要求他们为对方冒生命危险。

 

没有任何东西，除了爱。

 

Harold在他们的第一个案子之后给过他离开的机会。他没有答应。所以，要是现在他答应了，那他就他妈的该死。

 

在Jessica身上犯过的错误，他绝不会重蹈覆辙。

 

Reese跳起来，将Harold留给他的新生活收拾装回信封，折起来揣进自己的外衣口袋。他不想要这个，并且在他当面把信封还给Finch的时候，他会把这点好好说清楚。

 

他按下速拨键打给Harold，意料之中，还是直接转到了语音留言。于是前特工大步流星出了栅栏门，仔细锁好。一边下楼，他脑子里一边飞快思考，倘若Harold已经消失了，要想找到他势必难于登天。那男人的每一步都小心计划，而且多年来已经成为伪装踪迹的大师。不过他给过John承诺。他说过，他永远不会对他说谎。

 

_“我早上有个约会要赴。”_

 

Reese在心中暗暗祈祷，Harold不会选择这个时候打破自己的誓言。

 

 

**********************************************

 

_他第一次清楚看到生命的规则，简单明了：_

_那就是一场游戏，而死神是唯一的赢家。_

_（He saw the rules of life clearly for the first time and they were simple: it was a game where Death was the only winner._ _）_

 

**********************************************

 

 

34街的渡轮港口已经不再开放了，政府在废墟上重建码头，把它变成纪念馆，一块墓墙上列明了恐怖炸弹袭击中罹难者的姓名。崭新的栏杆将整个区域标记出来，金属立柱被松垮垮的绳索连接，引导游客排队入内。一些寄托哀思的雕刻小石片被亲人们挂在栏杆上，散落各处，表示这就是他们所爱之人逝去的地方。

 

Nathan的石片并不难找，在朝阳的照耀下闪着点点金光。

 

Harold能听到海边几百尺以外人们排队登上新的码头时模糊的说笑声。在他脑子里，他听见的却是游客队伍缓慢向前移动时摩肩接踵衣衫布料的沙沙声，海鸥尖叫着俯冲，一个猛子扎进海里。

 

他仔细回想那个决定命运的清晨，勉强硬生生控制着记忆，唯恐它们挣脱束缚。三年前身边那些等待登船的游客，那些脸孔在他脑海中已然模糊了颜色和轮廓。只除了一个人，Nathan，他刚刚走过栏杆。

 

就在Nathan要张嘴喊他名字的那一刻，Finch纯粹靠意志力中断了回忆。人高马大，鹤立鸡群，深色外衣下面是漂亮的西装，那男人浑身上下散发着自信，还有那么一丝不可战胜的意味。清晨的海风弄乱了他的头发，又为这精明老练的企业家增添了些许孩子气的魅力。

 

在他身后，旭日东升，朝阳温柔散落在波光粼粼的水面，天空蔚蓝，白云袅袅。

 

接着就是那白色货车。那么干净，熠熠生辉，根本看不出里面放着毁灭性的武器。

 

Harold强迫自己专注于Nathan的脸，深呼吸，终于撒手，让回忆继续向前走，等着男人对自己的问候。

 

 _“Harold_ _……”_

 

“Finch。”

 

过去和现在毫无预警地撞在一处。

 

他艰难地向左侧转身，看到Reese就站在几步之外。

 

_“我知道你会来的，我的朋友。”_

 

Nathan的声音在他耳畔响起，让他重新转回去，面对栏杆。有那么一小会儿，他老伙计的笑脸就是他视界的全部。

 

但下个瞬间，回忆失控。一切向他争先恐后横扫而来，他第无数次重新回到‘那里’，被剧烈的火光照得睁不开眼，被爆炸产生的强烈气浪掀翻在地，整个身体，整个灵魂，都被失去的痛苦紧紧攫住，无可脱身。

 

 

**********************************************

 

_我如今知道你的愤怒从何而来，_

_锥心之痛，_

_而你无路可逃。_

_（I now know how your anger came from skeletons that rattled in your heart and you couldn't escape them._ _）_

 

**********************************************

 

 

Reese在Harold摇摇欲坠的当口抓住他的袖子，小个子男人脑袋向后仰，好像刚刚被迎面重击。

 

“放松。”前特工悄语，用另一只手托住年长者的后颈，稳定支撑。

 

Finch又向前晃了晃，站稳脚步，瞪大眼睛，眨了眨，胸口剧烈起伏。John扶着他后退几步来到石凳边，小心翼翼让他坐好。Reese在他老板身边蹲下来，右手依旧没有松开Harold的胳膊，左手则轻轻放在他的膝头。

 

Harold有些浑浑噩噩地看向他，脑袋轻轻摇晃，双眼圆睁，让人不由得想起他那些鸟类的化名，Reese几乎被逗笑了。小个子男人眉心紧蹙，一声不吭，微微抬手，指尖堪堪碰到前特工的脸颊。

 

“John？”

 

Reese慢慢点头。Finch眨眨眼，忙不迭抽回手，表情愈加迷惑。

 

“你怎么……？”

 

剩下的半句话并没有问出来，不过John依旧回答了。

 

“来帮朋友安抚一些魂灵。”（Helping a friend settle some ghosts）

 

Harold又快速眨了几下眼睛，仰头，环视四周，有什么东西在他脸上一闪而过，让人根本来不及看清。终于，他视线落回到Reese那里，表情谨慎，于是John明白，这男人全副武装的防御高墙重新竖起来了。

 

“我本来应该早点想明白的。”前特工咬牙道，别别扭扭地为了之前的那些事道歉。他一直自豪于能看透细节，发现规律，可这一次，他疏漏了那么多。

 

John回头看了一眼在自己过来之前Finch站立的地方。“你就是在这里失去他的。Ingram。”

 

当他再次面对Finch，他能看到的只有锥心之痛。

 

“我就是在这里失去了一切。”Harold轻声重复道。

 

 

**********************************************

  

_活下去的问题在于，你要和那些鬼魂告别，_

_将那些挥之不去的人留在身后_

_（The problem with surviving was that you ended up with the ghosts of everyone you’d ever left behind riding on your shoulders_ _）_

 

**********************************************

 

 

Harold勉强站起来，两手插兜，往远处走了几步，然后停下。费力地转身面对Reese，他就那么站着，等待着，直到年轻些的男人也站起来，接受这无声的邀请。

 

Finch一瘸一拐，走到Nathan当初最后站立的地方，充满虔诚地双手抚过栏杆的上梁，怔怔望向水面。他知道Reese来到自己右侧，所以微微转身。两人之间的距离不过几英寸，然而却是咫尺天涯。

 

或者，没准儿那是横亘了时光。当然已经过了太久。阳光照耀在波光粼粼的海面上，呼唤着真相。

 

他扭过脸，看向John。“我可能在无意中误导了你，Mr. Reese。当我最开始雇用你的时候，我和你说我有个名单，上面都是需要帮助的人。这自然而然会让你觉得，这件事是我的主意。”

 

摇摇头，他继续，“无关人员名单是Nathan一个人的征途，不是我的。当他知道机器会生成第二个名单……他没法就那么放着不管，袖手旁观。”

 

“听上去他像个好人。”Reese静静说道。

 

Harold别开视线。“他不顾危险（reckless），无所畏惧。就是个随时准备好去拯救世界的白骑士。而他所冒的风险……他吓到了我。”小个子男人朝Reese歪头，露出了个悲伤的浅笑。“但没错，他是个好人。在很多方面，他和你很像。”

 

他看到John脸上各种情绪交织在一处，最终成为否定的拒绝。这高个子男人身上有那么多闪光点，可他却永远只认为自己属于黑暗。

 

“Finch——”

 

Harold抬起一只手，阻止了John的抗议。

 

“我们一直都在争论无关号码的事情。我给机器设置的是删除它们。我明白政府根本不在乎那些人。他们只对大的目标感兴趣。Nathan则相信，每个人都是相关的……他们都对某些人很重要。他不理解为什么我看不清这点，不理解为什么我居然能无视他们身处危险之中。我告诉他，每一天都有人会死亡。并且我设计机器，是为了拯救‘所有人’，而不是‘某个人’。

 

“但真相是，我害怕了。我怕我亲手建造的这个东西。我怕将要接手它的人。那必须是个黑匣子。无法碰触的。而滥用信息，滥用 _机器_ ，这种潜在的可能性太大了。

  

“可Nathan却想要一个后门……能进入无关号码名单。他是个优秀的工程师。他知道任何漏洞就会影响全盘。我警告过他，政府已经让人黑过系统了。要是不能完全掌控机器，他们不会高兴的；他们想要的是个开放系统。想要的是一件终极武器。

 

“Nathan只关心他觉得自己能拯救的人。他根本没考虑要是政府知道了他依旧能进入系统，会有什么后果。他从没见过路边停的小黑车，里面的特工随时准备让你人间蒸发。他以为自己是安全的——因为他太醒目，被身份地位和名声所保护，根本不会有任何危险。

 

“‘每个行动的结果都包含其行动本身’。（The consequences of every act are included in the act itself）”Harold低语，“我知道他或许永远都不会原谅我。我希望……但我拒绝了修改程序。

 

“那个晚上，我关闭了所有系统，准备移交服务器，他用自己的权限建了一个后门……一个‘应急’功能。”

 

Finch瞥一眼Reese，看到男人略微绷紧了身子。John对这个字眼并不陌生，还有些不怎么好的联想。

 

“他把关闭的大门撬开了一道缝，只够让机器发给他一个号码。无关名单依旧会每天午夜自动删除。他没法改变那个。

 

“没几个月，我就发现了他做的手脚。我们当时……不那么亲近了。Nathan忙于重建IFT，我还是那个幕后的搭档，还在尽力帮他，可我已经……”

 

Harold垂下脑袋，握紧栏杆。

 

“我当时正打算向Grace求婚。我以为……至少是为了她，也应该不再隐姓埋名。我当然有足够的钱雇最好的律师处理那些我……年轻时候不那么谨慎的行为。我希望要是Nathan知道我准备向前走了，那或许他也会向前看。然后我们就能重修旧好。

 

“我俩准备庆祝的时候，他正在倒酒，电话响了。我就不应该偷看。我不确定为什么我那样做。”小个子男人看着Reese，耸耸肩。“积习难改。”

 

John点头同意。Harold知道他明白的。习惯生于忧患，尤其是自我防卫的反应，会一直跟着你，成为本能，不怎么值得称道。

 

“那是系统短信。一个九位数的无效号码。我表现得若无其事。第二天，我试着打给他，他没有接。我……我就追踪了他的手机。跟着他，到了一个老旧的已经被遗弃的建筑。”

 

John眼中了然，“图书馆。”

 

“他用我的名义购买的十五处地产之一。因为当政府宣布关闭那里的时候，我曾经感慨过‘西方文明的衰落’。

 

“他试着自己处理号码。当时他已经救了五个人，失去了七个。我气急了……又气又怕。他的所作所为威胁到了一切，可他却不打算停止。所以我制止了他。我完全删除了他的权限，关闭了应急程序。

 

“之后将近两周，他都故意不接我的电话。他也不去办公室。我绝望了。我以为他的行动被发现了，所以我调动了所有的资源，偷偷查探，然后我才知道……”

 

Harold哽咽了，觉得整个胃缩成一团，就好像三年前一模一样。

 

“和机器相关的人纷纷死去，或者消失不见。受雇安装的工程师和技术员。如同埃及法老杀掉参与金字塔建造的一干人等似的，统治者在进行清除行动。我们有七个人，是建造机器的非官方成员的一部分，Nathan是唯一一个处于保护程序以外的。极易受到攻击。

 

“我回到图书馆，那里是唯一我没有找过的地方。Nathan就在那儿。气愤而且痛苦。他再一次要求我给他权限进入无关人员名单。我不能答应。我告诉他已经发生的那些死亡……想要让他明白事情已经到了怎样危险的地步。我乞求他，让他允许我帮他……保证他的安全。可他已经迈出了我无法反对的一步。他已经联系了记者。他要把机器的事情告诉全世界。他相信那样做才是正确的；已经到了揭开真相的时刻。他希望……他和我说我也应该在场。”

 

John的视线聚焦于Harold死死攥住栏杆的双手。“所以你去了。”

 

Harold无助道，“我怎么能不去？”

 

他转身，凝视着当天早上自己站立的位置。有那么一会儿，回忆淹没了他。他能听到旅客们兴奋的谈话声，能闻到空气中微咸的味道……

 

John的手握住他的胳膊，支撑他，让他回到现实。

 

“Nathan死于我的怯懦。他保护了我……让我继续隐匿。他只要求一件事，而我却没有给他。”

 

 

**********************************************

 

_我想，有时候当我们找到了真爱，我们却假装它不存在，_

_或者无视它，或者告诉自己那只不过是想象。_

_因为世间最痛苦的希望莫过于此。_

_（I think sometimes when we find love we pretend it away, or ignore it, or tell ourselves we’re imagining it. Because it is the most painful kind of hope there is._ _）_

 

**********************************************

 

 

John的视线从Harold最开始站的地方，转到刻着Ingram名字的小石片，暗暗测算了下距离，惊恐地发现，倘若当时Finch再往前多走几步，会发生什么。

 

没有Harold的世界，简直无法想象。

 

他紧了紧抓住Harold胳膊的那只手。“不是你设置的炸弹，Finch。”

 

“没错，但，是我的拒绝让Nathan来到了这里。你都不知道有多少次我在想，要是我给了他进入名单的权限，事情会怎样。要是我——”

 

“无论如何他也会死，”Reese反驳，“你说得对。Ingram是他们无法控制的疏漏。留下他的活口，对于机器项目的安全是巨大的隐患。就算事情不发生在这里，也会发生在别处。”

 

而那样的话，Finch就很有可能和他死在一处。

 

Harold抬眼看他，眼神温柔哀恸。“那天死了那么多人，John。伤者不计其数……”

 

“包括你。”Finch吓到一般拼命摇头，但John捏住他的手臂，挫败感让前特工的声音嘶哑，毫不留情。“别想否认你自己的损失，Harold。你也不是毫发无伤离开的。”

 

Finch表情冷硬起来，眼中腾起怒火。“我不需要你来告诉我我失去了什么，Mr. Reese。我活着的每一天都清清楚楚地知道它。”

 

小个子男人往旁边挪开距离，但Reese一步跨上前，抓住Harold另一只胳膊的肘部，把他困在原地。

 

“我知道你清楚，”John柔声道，略微放松扣紧的五指，“我很抱歉。”

 

Finch抬眼；愤怒犹如潮水，来得快去得更快，只剩下惊讶。他一动不动，小心观察John的表情，深切的痛苦和哀伤沉默地回答了Reese不敢问出口的问题。

 

慢慢地，Harold举起一只手，覆上John的胸口，刚好就是心脏的位置。“我……过去几周……我不太……友善。你不用向我道歉。”

 

啊，可是他已经道歉了。“我昨天吓到你了。”

 

Harold垂下目光。“是的。”

 

“我太冒失了。”（reckless）

 

小小地呼出一口气。“是的。”

 

“就像Nathan。”

 

Harold的手也垂了下去，他闭上眼，摇摇头。但依旧回答道，“是的。”

 

Reese喉咙发紧，他低头，阖上眼睛，抗拒着内心的苦涩和希望。“你爱他（loved）。”前特工哑声道。

 

Harold颤抖地吸一口气，犹如耳语般呼出，“是的。”

 

短短一个词，包含着某些破碎和绝望。在Reese心中唤起了一个答案，还有因为同情而牵起的心痛。

 

“你从未告诉过他。”

 

Harold又深吸一口气，挺了挺肩膀，下巴轻抬。他迎上John的视线，悲伤而疲倦地摇摇头。Reese见小个子男人退后一步，于是放开手。Finch转身，抚上栏杆，指尖温柔地描过冷硬的金属。

 

“Nathan是……”他的手停在那里，又侧脸看了一下John。“你知道试金石是什么么，Mr. Reese？”

 

John一连几次眨眨眼，下意识回答。“一个标准……一个参照物。”

 

Finch点头。“一个众所周知的标杆；一个人，一个地方，一件事，或者一个东西，大家都以其为准则或者参照。能够提供……稳定的……基准。从词源学上讲这个字的的起源相当古老。”他挪挪位置保持平衡，吃痛地缩了一下，然后示意两人之前坐的那个石凳。“或许——？”

 

感觉到对方的疲倦和旧伤侵袭，Reese立刻同意，跟着Harold回到石凳。Finch像只精疲力竭的飞鸟般重重坐下，因为大衣弄不平整而有点手忙脚乱。John坐到他右侧，本想伸手搂住年纪较大的男人，不过还是放弃了，只是肩并肩，默默给他支撑和安慰，在Harold轻轻靠向自己的时候忍不住欣喜。

 

“这个字源于古希腊，”Harold轻声说，“显然他们没有我们现在的技术水平，没法透视到一个东西的内部，去决定它的属性和价值。所以在当时，试金石就是一块黑色的石头——通常来说是碧玉或者板岩——用来分析贵金属。比如，在纹理细腻的石头上用金子划一道线，会留下明显的痕迹。那痕迹的颜色就能表示出品质，用肉眼根本看不出来，毕竟黄铜矿也闪闪发亮，就和金子一样。痕迹的颜色越亮，样品的品质就越纯。”

 

Harold叹了口气。“Nathan就是我的参照物。他是我的基准。在我眼里，无论他有什么过失，他始终都像纯金那样闪亮。”

 

Finch动了动肩膀，又看了John一眼，然后将视线挪回到围栏和水面。他表情柔和下来，再开口时，声音更轻了许多。

 

“我想，后来你也知道了这些，”小个子男人朝纪念碑挥挥手，“Fusco警探调查我的过去，我曾经在MIT上过学的事。”

 

Reese点头。他依旧保留着当初Lionel在自己叫停之前给他的文件夹。那些材料被安全地藏在别处，前特工也添加了很多自己的备注；一次一点点线索，他希望终有一天会带他看到全部真相。

 

“我在那儿认识的Nathan。他简直不同凡响。高大。健壮。魅力非凡。标准的黄金男孩。而我……相比之下就是个乡下的土包子。瘦弱。头发乱糟糟，厚瓶底眼镜……呃，糟透了。Nathan则是众人瞩目的焦点。每个人都想在他身边。男人，女人。他喜欢在聚光灯下。他只要踏进房间，就会成为大家的头儿。我——”

 

“竭尽全力不为人知，”John帮他说完，“作为Harold Wren。”

 

“没错。Nathan特别聪明，但他不是那种所谓的好学生。比起学术研究，他更喜欢社交。我们，从各种兴趣和目标来看，都完全是两种人，没有任何共同点，根本不可能成为朋友。

 

“但在那些喧嚣的外表之下，Nathan有着一个老派的灵魂。他明白沉默……和秘密。他经常用些手段博得赏识，但其实他心里很有主意，会做出自己的选择。

 

“就像你能想象的那样，我起初对他相当防备。我以为他就是在玩弄我，可能是为了帮他写作业。这不是第一次有人揣着心思故意和我做朋友了。但事情根本不是那样。一天晚上他走进我的寝室，喝得酩町大醉，兴高采烈告诉我说，他想要改变世界。他想要做大事。想让人们过得更好。而他希望我能帮他一起实现。”

 

Finch顿了顿，微微仰头，看着天上的云，凝视远方。

 

“我从来不是很容易和别人建立起某些关系的那种人。让我卸下防备……太难了。Nathan理解我。像他那么外向的一个人，却接受了我保有不能跨越的底线，接受了我不会分享的那些秘密。不过他还是改变了我。让我爬出自己安全的壳。当我需要缩回来的时候，当我想要一个人的时候，他保护我。‘Harold Wren’从纸上一个干巴巴的名字变成了一个活生生的人。他教会我，展开我的翅膀很安全。他是我的朋友。他是我能依靠的磐石；是我一切行为的试金石。是我的伙伴（partner）。他……他是我和这世界唯一的联系。”

 

Reese在男人这番话里迷失了；自己的声音回响在耳畔……

 

_当你找到那个把你和整个世界连起来的人，你就会变得不一样，变得更好。可当那个人离你而去，你又会变成什么样？_

 

Jessica曾经是 _他的_ 连接，他的试金石。和她在一起，他成了不一样的人，更好，更温柔。是他自己决定抛下她，为了国家走上战场。他爱过她，但他没有让她等他，觉得她值得更好的。然后，当她需要他的时候，他也没有能在她身边。她的陨落彻底毁了他。

 

Finch就是他的救赎。他提供了一份工作，一个目标，接着就是信任和友谊。一点一点，Harold将他拉出黑暗的深渊。Reese曾经习惯于暴力，死亡和破坏毁灭，可随着时间流逝，他在情况允许的时候，已经会选择不那么致命的方式完成他们的工作，更多地服从于Harold的道德标准，而非自己的训练。他瞄准膝盖，放过了躯干；在一刀毙命处理加害者更简单干脆的时候，同意Finch复杂得多的计划。起初他有些不情愿，觉得浪费时间，这么做只是为了满足自己的老板。渐渐地，他意识到自己已经没有再在身上增加更多的鲜血和黑暗，他已经开始让天平回复平衡。他行动之前不再反复自己琢磨，而是会考虑Harold的反应。他们原本截然不同的目标已经合二为一。

 

Finch也变了。尽管鲜血和枪械永远不会让他觉得舒服，可他逐渐接受了这些东西在他们生活中变成常态。起初对于John选择Fusco和Carter作为帮手小心翼翼，后来他慢慢开始直接和他们联系，而不是要Reese作为中间人。他在其他任何上线（handler）都会关闭通讯的时候依然保持线路畅通，查看John的情况，或者听着号码们的感激和告别。他从显示器后面走了出来，一开始是拗不过Reese的坚持——还有些内疚的因素——在危急时刻显示出了令人惊讶的创造性和冷静镇定。

 

两人之间早就已经形成了某种连接；没有要求对方，只是不约而同。

 

“我爱过Nathan。但我从来没有告诉过他。”Harold静静继续道，“我知道。这已经……足够了。”

 

Ingram怎么可能不知道？John暗想。你怎么可能毫无意识地成为某个人世界的中心？下一秒，事实犹如当头棒喝，他自己也是如此盲目而不自知。要是他没有找到那个信封，没有看到显示器上的画面，没有去追寻那些细小的线索，他也永远都不会看穿Harold的伪装。

 

Finch所有那些准备好的自我防御，当涉及到内心真实情感时，那男人永远都不会开口说出自己想要的，所有这些都是为了保护他爱的人，他把这些人放在自己的需求和渴望之上，于是他满足于只得到很少的一丁点。这是他孤零零一个人活下去的办法。

 

“无论怎样，我失去了他。机器和无关号码把我们分开了。当我失去了那个连接，我从没想到自己还能够再有那种感觉，从没想过还能找到另外一块试金石。”

 

哦，John还能再说什么。但是，Harold有了第二次得到幸福的机会。“可你找到了Grace。”

 

小个子男人摇头，“Grace很……纯粹，是最简单的喜悦。一个我想象中的梦……我劝自己相信我真的能拥有的美好。”

 

“Nathan比我看得明白。他试着警告我，就在我决定求婚的前夜。他提醒我，我的秘密有多危险……问她是不是能理解。”

 

“她会理解的。”Reese坚定道。

 

“我求她嫁给我，可我甚至没有告诉她我真正的名字。或者解释一下我身处的情况。我对她太不诚实了。”

 

“她爱过你，Harold。她现在还爱着你。”John开口，回想起自己造访Grace家的时候。“她谈论起你的样子……她会接受任何你说的事实。”

 

“或许吧。”Harold怔怔盯着港口。“我真的爱她。一部分的我会永远爱她。我努力让她幸福。可是在……Nathan……之后，我知道我不能再让她陷入危险。”

 

 

**********************************************

 

_我学会如何停止哭泣。_

_我学会如何隐藏自己。_

_我学会如何成为别人。_

_我学会如何冷漠麻木。_

_（I learned how to stop crying. I learned how to hide inside of myself. I learned how to be somebody else. I learned how to be cold and numb._ _）_

 

**********************************************

 

 

“那天他们把从水里救上来的所有人都转移到了一个旧体育馆改建的应急治疗中心。我脖子和后腰受伤了。Nathan就躺在几码开外的轮床上。我看着他们宣布死亡时间，把一块单子盖上了他的头。有两个人站在旁边。政府的人。其中一个在打电话。说‘事情’已经办妥。他们正要继续寻找Nathan当时可能接洽的人。”

 

“他们知道——”

 

“知道记者。”Harold僵硬地点头。“我一直都这么觉得。我醒来的时候叫了Nathan的名字。我知道我必须在他们想到这点之前离开。所以我站起来，抓着拐杖……然后Grace进来了。她疯了一样四处叫我。

 

“我不知道为什么她会在这里。Grace以为我是个自由软件设计师。我以前提到过Nathan……说是我在以前的工作里认识的人。我告诉她那天早上我会和Nathan见面，但没说在哪里。后来我才发现，有幸存者在爆炸之前就认出了Nathan。作为IFT的老板，他的名字是最开始的报道里第一个被提到的。

 

“那两个政府的人在病床之间走来走去，寻找目标。我知道自己不能去她那边……就算只是认识我，她的生命也会受到威胁。我没法忍受在Nathan之上再次失去。所以我选择了让Grace认为我死了，一个失踪的遇难者，掉进海里被冲走了。”

 

他孤注一掷，偷了长椅上的一件夹克，盖住自己身上的血迹，在夜幕的掩护下匆匆逃离。

 

“图书馆是我能想到的唯一去处，没有别人知道的地方。Nathan留下了一台笔记本。我登陆进去，启动无关号码的应急方案。Nathan的相片就在上面。”

 

他闭上眼，抗拒着当时看到Nathan的照片出现在显示器上的那一瞬自己心中的惊恐。

 

且不论他的痛苦，自我防卫的本能主导了他的行动。他抹掉了自己所有的电子痕迹，清除掉自己和IFT、和Grace、和Nathan的一切联系。他花了几小时，疯狂寻找任何可能拍到自己从应急治疗中心走到图书馆的摄像头，哪怕仅仅是一抹模糊的人影，然后将录像资料全部销毁。

 

他上传了病毒，掩盖自己对监控录像做出的破坏。

 

如果他还能继续，他应该会直接毁灭世界。他真的想过。

 

但这世界上毕竟还有一个活着人是他在乎的，他与Nathan之间的最后一缕联系。

 

Will Ingram，他的儿子。

 

就算他不用治疗，参加Nathan的葬礼也是不可能的。任何出席人员都要经过黑衣特工的彻底检查，他们和IFT已经死亡的创立者之间哪怕最微小的联系都不会被放过。他的伤会引来各种无法回避的问题，不仅是Will，还有那些追捕他的人。

 

Nathan一直嫌弃他的偏执狂此时对他大有裨益。他编造了一个车祸的故事，还有一系列警方报告，新闻报道；每个能想到的细节都再三考量。他那些账户里的钱，没人能联想到那些鸟类化名，所以他利用起来，在康涅狄格州给自己安排了一个私人诊所，为医疗护理和封口费花了天价。Will也去那里看望过他。Harold抱住那个年轻人，让他发泄心中的悲恸，而自己却因为太过内疚，太过羞愧，不允许自己落下一滴眼泪。

 

“我掩盖了自己的各种踪迹。从世界上彻底抹去。在一连串手术和复健之后，我回到了图书馆。在我恢复期间，我已经让这栋建筑在官僚主义作风下安全‘失踪’了。”

 

他还清楚地记得，第一次他走回来时这里的样子；一层满地都是散落腐朽的旧书，堆满灰尘的书架，工作室碎裂的玻璃板，圆形写字台，小小的白板上贴着那些Nathan试图去帮助的人。这几年来，他添置了些东西，可没做什么实质性的改变。也就是，按照Reese的话说，是充满虔诚的‘神龛’。

 

“我仔细考虑，失去一个人，会怎样影响到我……会怎样影响到别人……我想这也是Nathan给我的最后一课。终于我明白了，为什么他如此执着地想要拯救每一条生命。”

 

“所以你接过了这个任务，只有你一人。”

 

“是的。”

 

 

**********************************************

 

_当最终你找到某个人，你觉得能倾诉所有，_

_你却因为自己说出口的话而震惊得无法言语——_

_它们那么腐朽，那么丑陋，毫无意义，却居然占据了你心里那块阴暗角落如此之久。_

_（And when at last you find someone to whom you feel you can pour out your soul, you stop in shock at the words you utter— they are so rusty, so ugly, so meaningless and feeble from being kept in the small cramped dark inside you so long_ _）_

 

**********************************************

 

 

Finch陷入沉默，目光游移不定，之前眼中的深切哀恸现在只剩下了一抹淡淡的阴翳。他看上去精疲力竭，可奇怪的是，好像竟然也因此而年轻了些。他的脸孔平和下来，双肩也不再紧绷。

 

Reese试图消化刚刚得知的这一切，但他的努力却引发了更多的疑问。前特工来这里是为了找到这个男人，他做了充分准备，要为了能再前进一步而拼尽全力。可他万万没想到Finch就这么简单地打开了门，邀请他进入。

 

鉴于机器还有Ingram的罹难，Finch做的那些事情也就都有了合理的解释。他甘愿冒着巨大的风险，宁愿被政府追杀，也要建造出一个能设备能保护亿万苍生。可他同时做出了选择，想要保护他爱的那个男人——如今他承认，自己为此付出了惨烈的代价。Harold可以牺牲自己，但绝不能牺牲他关心的人。这是他离开Grace的原因；也是他留下一个装满了新生活的信封给John的原因。

 

很难相信Finch所说的，拯救无关号码全都是Ingram的主意，Harold只不过是在挚友死亡以后扛下了这份重担，代替他继续征途，就是为了纪念Ingram的在天之灵，同时也能缓和他内心的愧疚。

 

Reese曾经见过，在Harold望向白板上拯救失败的那些人时，他脸上表露出的纯粹的悲恸和哀伤。Finch通常倾向于把他们大部分号码视作受害者，甚至在已经证明是加害方的情况下——比如Marvin Jacobs——他对这些‘无关’生命怀有深切的同情。这种关心和善良是这男人与生俱来的品质，并非后天能够形成。

 

Reese明白对于赎罪的渴望。在Finch把他从街上捡回去之前，他觉得自己就是那样的。在小个子男人身上他感受到一种奇怪的对称感，Harold扛下了Ingram的使命，正如John接替Finch的一样。

 

但是，难道为了自己而活不是同样重要的一件事么？Harold已经展示给他，那是可以并存的。生活和喜悦能够在赎罪的道路上熠熠闪耀。只要你允许自己，你就可以得到幸福。

 

“这就够了么？”他脱口而出。

 

Harold朝他眨眨眼。“这是一项很重要的工作。”

 

“但这样就够了么？”

 

“你究竟在问我什么，Mr. Reese？”

 

用问题回答问题，典型的Finch，对于John挣扎着找出正确的字眼毫无帮助。他没想到Ingram的影子居然如此根深蒂固。他曾经相信，痛失Grace才是Finch心神俱碎的缘由。当他提起红发女子的时候，他看到过自己的朋友眼中痛彻骨血的哀伤。那萦绕不去的渴望。他见过Grace家里Harold的相片；笑意盈盈，显然深爱着这个轻吻他额角的女子。得知这男人过去还有更加凄苦的痛失所爱，这让John不禁怀疑Finch究竟是如何还能再站在这里。

 

在Harold刚刚表示自己对旧日的搭档怀揣着得不到回应的爱意之后，就告诉Finch他爱他，简直是糟糕透顶的时机，就算这其实是真的。John思来想去，总算决定了自己最迫切需要得到答案的一件事。

 

“你为什么来这里，Finch？”

 

“我是来告别的。”

 

Reese顿时有种天崩地裂的感觉。

 

Harold不解地看了他一眼，一只手覆上他的膝头。“John？”

 

前特工挪远了几步。“你什么时候走？”他粗声粗气地问。

 

“走？”

 

小个子男人声音中的疑惑让John扭头看着他。Harold好像完全摸不着头脑的样子。

 

“通常来讲，人们都会在告别之后离开，Finch。”

 

他的声音比自己想的要尖刻许多，Harold不由得蹙眉。

 

“我不明白你是怎么觉得我会去别的地方，Mr. Reese。你问我为什么我在这儿，所以我回答你。我是来和朋友告别的。”

 

一粒微小的希望种子悄悄绽放。John却不情愿去灌溉栽培。“大多数人都会在墓碑前这么做。”

 

Harold脸上那些许被冒犯的表情也舒展开来。“我从来没去过Nathan的墓地。这里是他最后活着的地方；是他人生路途的终点。这里才是对我重要之所在。那件事发生在这儿……失去的一切……他们是某种意义上的试金石；是一道界线。Nathan去世后的第一年，政府还没有完成重建。去年……”

 

去年的今天，他被Root劫持了。

 

“我来这里，是送他走的，John。”Finch静静地说，“而不是抛下那些我已经接过来的任务。”

 

Reese如释重负，但口袋里厚厚的信封依旧硌得他生疼。

 

“所以你会留下来。你会继续努力拯救号码。”

 

“鉴于机器还在吐出号码，是的。正如你知道的，现在它有点……反复无常。我们在Decima的病毒发作前没剩多长时间了。在那之后，不知道系统是否还能正常运转，对此我没法做出任何肯定的预测。”

 

“要是它再也不联系你，你会怎样？”Reese追问。

 

Harold表情谨慎起来，“每条性命都很重要。你向我证明了这一点。永远都会有人需要帮助。我会试着找出方法，只要我还能行。”

 

小个子男人的语气和言辞让John后颈寒毛倒竖。Finch一直对倒计时归零之后会发生什么守口如瓶。机器和它的创造者一样，在过去的一个月里行为诡异。Reese怀疑要有不好的事情发生，结果很可能是天翻地覆。

 

另外，他说的话里，用了‘我’而不是‘我们’，也表示Harold想要撇开他，自己一个人继续。

 

“当你雇我的时候……”Finch一凛，John无视了他，继续道。“你说你需要帮助。你不能一个人完成这些事。”

 

Harold蜷起身子，片刻后，带着点反抗的意味迎上John的目光。“正如我当初告诉你的，我对我的……缺陷相当明了，Mr. Reese。哪怕是，过去的两年里，我已经做了……很多外勤，比我预想得多得多，可这也只能让我看到，我根本不适合做你的工作。”

 

John从口袋里掏出信封，打开，慢慢把折痕压平。

 

“那么，你为什么想要甩掉我？”

 

 

**********************************************

 

_那时候我以为，我不可能再被吓到，或者再受伤了。_

_我以为那不过是平常，你已经如此破碎，_

_而这份破碎本身，就用它的全部力量，在护你周全。_

_（I thought at the time that I couldn't be horrified anymore, or wounded. I suppose that's a common conceit, that you've already been so damaged that damage itself, in its totality, makes you safe._ _）_

 

**********************************************

 

 

Harold看着信封，脸上顿时血色尽失。他从没想过Reese会把里面的东西理解成一种拒绝。当他准备那些材料的时候，其实是想要把这当成一份诚实的邀请：John永远都可以自由选择离开或者留下。Harold不能，也 _不会_ 替他决定。当然更无意让他焦虑不安。只有最微弱的一丝可能性，他长久以来小心守护，或许能结出果实，但就算是如此卑微的希望，或许也会最终将他们毁灭。而其他的路，那都是字面意义上的死胡同。

 

“哪怕根本没法预测病毒激活的时候会发生什么，也还是有一些几率比较大的可能性，”他闷声道，“Decima会试图毁掉机器。倘若真是这样，那我猜他们已经准备好了自己的机器取而代之。”

 

Reese一如既往地反应敏捷。“一个开放系统。政府原本想要的那种武器。”

 

Harold点头。“也有可能，病毒是为了让他们可以进入 _我的_ 机器。”

 

“怎么进？甚至就连 _你_ ，都只能让机器把号码发给你而已。”

 

“如果他们能找到机器服务器的确切位置，”Harold不情愿地回答，“利用正确的协议，那……可以想象他们能找到方法。”

 

John看上去根本不买账。“但你已经给了它自我保护的能力。”

 

“而这，无论在任何情况下，都是最大的，也是最不可预测的变量。自从病毒上传之后，机器的……行为，已经表示它受到了损害。或者可以表明，它已经开始了自保程序，为了留住自己的核心功能。当倒计时归零，机器很可能就那么沉默下去。也可能直接自毁。或者关闭，重新构建实体。”

 

Reese掂了掂信封。“刚才那些都不能解释 _这个_ 。”

 

“要是Decima准备好了自己的系统，他们就会伺机进入国家安全局（NSA）的数据，还有那些其他国家收集的监视情报。一旦他们成功了，世界就再也无所遮蔽。要是他们进入我的机器，尝试改变程序，结果也会是一样的。机器 _存储_ 信息，John。而不仅仅是进入数据库。我们和机器的联系都写在它的存储器里。我们自己的政府已经用暗杀来保证秘密不外泄。Decima绝不会好到哪里去。届时我们将无处可藏。没了庇护。我们的名字会在他们的‘打击’名单上名列榜首。

 

“我很久以前就做出了决定。一个我永远不会撤销的决定。那让我走上了这条路。任何跟我一起的人……”

 

“我不是Grace，Harold。”Reese平静地指出。“你不用为了保护我，把我从你的生命中推出去。”

 

Harold沉默不语，就那么坐着，良久，他瞪着自己规规矩矩放在膝头的双手。“可能，”他低喃，“我是在保护我自己。”

 

John欠身坐到他身边，膝盖抵住Harold的，鼓励他继续往下说。

 

“在Nathan死后……我以为最糟糕的事情已经发生了；没什么会比失去他还有Grace伤我伤得更深。我在官方记载上已经死亡，不过我觉得我的心也一同死去了。我……觉得这样挺好。我想我可以为了号码去做那些必须做的事情，不会再觉得痛苦。我想我能……就这么活在阴影之下，直到生命真正的终结。

 

“我没有……你的出现让我措手不及。你推着我，就像Nathan一样。我试过保持距离，可你一直都在缩短我们之间的隔阂。我一直都在竖起自己的屏障，可你找到了办法，穿过它，或者直接绕过来。你从雇员到朋友，速度快得几乎就在我眨眼之间。然后你中枪了……大量失血，躺在我的车后座上，而我不得不面对一个事实，那就是，你对我来说，已经变得……不可或缺。不仅仅是我们共同的工作。

 

“和Nathan一样，你也是不可战胜一般。更糟糕的是，你根本无可替代。或许这里有一部分是我的错。我从一开始就告诉你，我们可能都会死去。

 

“昨天……那个爆炸。让历史重演。所有我曾失去的一切，我都会再次失去，一无所有。”

 

 

**********************************************

 

_有时候世界会自我重构，_

_而那种时候，一句对的话就能改变世界。_

_（There are times when the world is rearranging itself, and at times like that, the right words can change the world._ _）_

 

**********************************************

 

 

Reese用膝盖顶了顶他的老板。“ _可能_ 失去。我没死，Finch。我就在这儿。”

 

“要是机器给我们另一个号码，你就会头也不回再次以身涉险。或者我会眼睁睁看着你死在Decima特工的手上。我不知道，倘若——”Harold摇摇头，“我和你讲过，我永远不会对你说谎。昨天我说的那些话……说或许是时候再找个别的人。那也是真的，John。”

 

“我知道。”Reese手指悄悄抚上Harold脸颊，指尖因为小个子男人受惊地一抖，还有那双湛蓝眼眸中流露出的深切渴望而沁上暖意。现在，那句话发自肺腑，自然而然地就说了出来。“我也知道，我不会把你交给任何人。”

 

Finch的眼睛瞪得更大。

 

“John——”

 

Reese轻轻用指尖点上Harold的双唇。

 

前特工把信封放在Finch手里，扳着他的指头攥住它。“我的选择。我不想要什么别样人生，Harold。我只想此生与你共度。”

 

Finch拼命摇头，可紧紧攥住信封的手指却丝毫不放松，他也没打算将之还给前特工。“太莽撞了（reckless），”小个子男人咕哝。

 

John笑了，慢慢荡开一抹诱惑的微笑。“你就 _喜欢_ 莽撞的男人。”

 

Harold的双眼被这句话点亮了，可瞬间又因为忧虑而黯淡下去。

 

“我们会找到办法的，”Reese和他保证。“知道我还有你在家里……为了你好好活着……我不会用这个冒险。”前特工手指又一次沿着Harold的下颌线描画；稍微流连了一会儿那淡淡的胡渣。“我已经告诉了你我想要的。那么 _你_ 想要什么？”

 

 

**********************************************

 

_要是你错了怎么办？要是你决定不再回头，一心前行？_

_倘若事情的答案就是让你去做之前从未做过的事，可结果却毫无意义怎么办？_

_假如你终于有了勇气去做想做的事，然后改变了你的整个人生？_

_（What if you were wrong? What if you decided not to go backwards, but forward? What if doing what you have never done before was the answer to everything that didn't make sense? What if you found the courage to do what you really wanted to do and doing it changed your whole life?_ _）_

 

**********************************************

 

 

Harold闭上眼，轻轻低下头。

 

他不是那种不经考量就轻易冒险的人，更不是仅凭冲动作出决定的人。然而他们的行动就是风险本身，而他的心已经做出了选择。要是他把John送走，那么他会把自己的一部分撕开来，跟着他一起远走天涯。

 

他来到这里，是为了排解心里已有的失落，好再有力气能扛起另一次痛失所爱，他做梦也没想过事情居然会有另一个方向。那个信封在他手里沉甸甸的；那是一份乞求John平安的希望，而不是一份保证。

 

生活不是那样子的；生活是由各种瞬间和选择所构成。

 

John Reese是个看透了世界的人，他不像Grace那么单纯无邪，也不像Nathan那么盲目自信。且不论有时候不顾危险的举动，他同样懂得三思而后行。他明白他们的工作要承担什么；那些风险，命悬一线。撇开Harold故意挡住他的那些屏障，他 _了解_ 他。 _想要_ 他。

 

John已经做出了选择。

 

同样也留给了Harold可以自由选择的余地。

 

“我想每天早上醒来时你都在我身边，”他终于开口，声音几不可闻。“我想我们共度从今往后的每一分钟，毫无遗憾地迎接死亡。我想我们一起离开这个世界，这样就不会有人需要忍受失去另一个人的痛苦。”

 

Harold慢慢抬头，对上John的视线。“我想你明白，我永远都会有不能分享的事情，不能回答的问题。还会有像昨天那样的日子，当我因为太过爱你而变得胆小愚蠢；我还会在无意之中伤害你。我想你继续挑逗我，让我要求更多，因为我需要那个，就如同我需要我的隐私一般。”

 

他伸手，扶住John的上臂，五指收紧，占有性地攥住高个子男人大衣的布料，努力让内心里压抑的每一丝激情在眼中表现出来。“我 _想要_ 和你做爱，抚摸你，抱住你，抹去你一直以来背负的所有痛苦。”

 

Harold放松了抓握，手指沿着John的胳膊一路向上，略过肩膀，羽毛般落在他颈侧，拇指轻轻爱抚他的下颌线。“我想要看见你微笑，知道那是因为我而起；想要听见你大笑，因为你太开心，根本忍不住。我想要你愿意给我的一切。我想要你继续把我和整个世界连接在一起。”

 

“试金石。”Reese低语，双手捧起Harold的脸颊，眼睛闪闪发亮。

 

Harold放松地靠向男人的触碰。这就好像回到了家里。他抬手，指尖拢过John鬓角的几丝白发。

 

“我觉得，应该是白金。”他颤抖着笑了，“远比黄金珍贵得多。”

 

 

**********************************************

 

_向前航——向大海深处驶去。_

_英勇无畏的灵魂，我们一起探索。_

_我和你，你和我。_

_向着水手不敢去的海面航行。_

_不顾船，不顾自己，不顾一切。_

_（Sail Forth- Steer for the deep waters only. Reckless O soul, exploring. I with thee and thou with me. For we are bound where mariner has not yet dared go. And we will risk the ship, ourselves, and all._ _）_

 

**********************************************

 

 

 

引用注释：

 

1，……time was not passing...it was turning in a circle……

—— Gabriel Garcia Marquez，《百年孤独 One Hundred Years of Solitude》

 

2，When someone tells you to be careful, it is not because you're careless, but because you are too important to them

—— 佚名

 

3，We have placed our hearts into the hands of those closest to us, with the trust of its safekeeping. Those careless with its handling can cause the deepest pain.

—— T Jay Taylor

 

4， _The loneliest moment in someone’s life is when they are watching their whole world fall apart, and all they can do is stare blankly._

—— F. Scott Fitzgerald，《了不起的盖茨比 The Great Gatsby》

 

5，There are things you can't walk away from. Not if you want to live with yourself afterward.

—— Jim Butcher，《死亡面具 Death Masks》

 

6，Alone. It's one of those small words that means entirely too much. Like fear. Or trust

—— Jim Butcher，《愚月 Fool Moon》

 

7，Do you know how there are moments when the world moves so slowly you can feel your bones shifting, your mind tumbling? When you think that no matter what happens to you for the rest of your life, you will remember every last detail of that one minute forever？—— Jodi Picoult，《十九分钟 Nineteen Minutes》

 

8，Listening is the most dangerous thing of all, listening means knowing, finding out about something and knowing what’s going on, our ears don’t have lids that can instinctively close against the words uttered, they can’t hide from what they sense they’re about to hear, it’s always too late.

—— Javier Marias，《如此苍白的心 A Heart So White》

 

9，I get up and pace the room, as if I can leave my guilt behind me. But it tracks me as I walk, an ugly shadow made by myself.

—— Rosamund Lupton，《亲爱的妹妹 Sister》

 

10，Life is made of moments. and choices. Not all of them matter, or have any lasting impact. Skipping class in favor of a taste of freedom, picking a prom dress because of the way it transforms you into a princess in the mirror. Even the nights you steal away from an open window, tiptoe silent to the end of the driveway, where darkened headlights and the pull of something unknown beckon. These are all small choices, really. Insignificant as soon as they’re made.

Innocent. But then.

Then there’s a different kind of moment. One when things are irrevocably changed by a choice we make. A moment we will play endlessly in our minds on lonely nights and empty days. One we’ll search repeatedly for some indication that what we chose was right, some small sign that tells us the truth isn’t nearly as awful as it feels. Or as awful as anyone would think if they knew.

So we explain it to ourselves, justify it enough to sleep. And then we bury it deep, so deep we can almost pretend it never happened. But as much as we wish it were different, the truth is, our worlds are sometimes balanced on choices we make and the secrets we keep.

—— Jessi Kirby，《写给未来的日记 Golden》

 

11，There are things we keep hidden from one another. Things we hide from ourselves. Things that are kept hidden from us. And things no one knows. You always learn the damnedest things at the worst possible times.

—— Jim Butcher, Changes

 

12，He saw the rules of life clearly for the first time and they were simple: it was a game where Death was the only winner.

—— Sharon Sant, Runners

 

13，I now know how your anger came from skeletons that rattled in your heart and you couldn't escape them.

—— Susie Clevenger, Dirt Road Dreams

 

14，The problem with surviving was that you ended up with the ghosts of everyone you’d ever left behind riding on your shoulders.

—— Paolo Bacigalupi，《沉没之城 The Drowned Cities》

 

15，The consequences of every act are included in the act itself.

—— George Orwell，《1984》

 

16，I think sometimes when we find love we pretend it away, or ignore it, or tell ourselves we’re imagining it. Because it is the most painful kind of hope there is.

—— Rea Carson, The Bitter Kingdom

 

17，I learned how to stop crying. I learned how to hide inside of myself. I learned how to be somebody else. I learned how to be cold and numb.

—— Sherman Alexie《飞翔 Flight》

 

18，And when at last you find someone to whom you feel you can pour out your soul, you stop in shock at the words you utter— they are so rusty, so ugly, so meaningless and feeble from being kept in the small cramped dark inside you so long.

—— Sylivia Plath, The Unabridged Journals of Sylvia Plath

 

19，I thought at the time that I couldn't be horrified anymore, or wounded. I suppose that's a common conceit, that you've already been so damaged that damage itself, in its totality, makes you safe.

—— Lionel Shriver，《凯文怎么了 We Need to Talk About Kevin》

 

20，There are times when the world is rearranging itself, and at times like that, the right words can change the world.

—— Orson Scott Card，《安德的游戏 Ender's Game》

 

21，What if you were wrong? What if you decided not to go backwards, but forward? What if doing what you have never done before was the answer to everything that didn't make sense? What if the answer wasn't to be found in words, but in action? What if you found the courage to do what you really wanted to do and doing it changed your whole life?

—— Shannon L. Alder

 

22，Sail Forth- Steer for the deep waters only. Reckless O soul, exploring. I with thee and thou with me. For we are bound where mariner has not yet dared go. And we will risk the ship, ourselves, and all.

—— Walt Whitman

 

以及：很多POI原剧中台词的引用

 

 

END

 


End file.
